Entre la haine et l'amour: il n'y a qu'un pas
by teambonbon972
Summary: Vont-ils dépasser la frontière? Où seulement se côtoyer pour Elena? Triangle; Bonnie/Damon/Elena Triangle: Damon/Elena/Stefan
1. Chapter 1

_**Voilà je suis de retour pour une nouvelle histoire! Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'arrête pas les autres mais je voulais écrire autre chose. Alors je vous ai écrit un One-Shot qui pourrait avoir une suite de plusieurs parties à votre demande. Alors n'hésitez pas à commentez. Je vous laisse lire et vous souhaite un peu en retard un joyeux noêl.**_

* * *

**One-Shot: Orgueils et Préjugés**

**Cela faisait environ trois nuits. Trois longues nuits pendant lesquels, je ne trouvais plus le sommeil. Soit trois jours que mon cou me faisait atrocement souffrir. Elena me répétait souvent que je ne devais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. J'aurais du accepter l'aide que m'avait offerte Stefan mais s'était au-dessus de mes forces. Il m'était impossible de boire du sang de vampire peut-être pour une question de principe ou simplement d'****orgueil****…..**_Bonnie lève la tête mordit le bout de son crayon puis barra le mot orgueil sur son journal intime. Sagement couchée sur le ventre, elle reprit le fil de ses pensées :_

**Non, il ne s'agit qu'une question de principe, je suis une sorcière. Et mon rôle en tant que gardienne de la nature est de veiller à son équilibre la présence d'être comme Stefan sur Terre font pencher la balance dans le chao. Je ne devais pas pactiser avec l'ennemi même si s'était pour me sauver la vie et de ceux que j'aime. Mais ce n'était pas ma seule raison. Je voulais par-dessus tout garder la trace de morsure de Damon. Ces deux petits trous me rappelaient tous les jours ce pour quoi je devais lutter. Plus personne ne devait subir ce que Damon Salvatore m'avait fait. Certes, il croyait qu'Emily me possédait encore**. _La jointure de sa main se firent de plus en plus blanche à force de serrer son crayon très fort, signe que sa rage grandissait, pire la consume. Elle ferma les yeux pour ce contrôler mais rien ni faisait. C'était de pire en pire et fallait que ça sorte d'où le journal intime._

**Certes, il était énervé contre mon ancêtre pour avoir détruit à jamais la seule chance de retrouver l'amour de sa vie; mais ce n'était pas une raison de mordre. Le pire dans tout ça ce n'est pas qu'il avait l'intention de sectionner ma carotide en pensant se venger sur Emily mais qu'il a commencé à boire mon sang sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il s'était délecter de mon liquide rouge et chaud, pris un malin plaisir de me hotter la vie tout en douceur. Il voulait qu'elle souffre or s'était moi. Pas Emily. Si Elena et Stefan n'étaient pas intervenue je ne serais plus de ce monde cher journal. Tu dois te demander comment j'ai pu tenir ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je sais une seule chose, je voulais déguerpir au plus vite de cette forêt mais surtout m'éloigner d'eux.** _Elle soupira puis passa sa main droite à l'endroit qui la démangeait. __**« Saleté de vampire » **__murmura-t-elle en posant son crayon, se leva doucement. Avec la même lenteur, elle marcha vers son grand miroir. Elle se regarda. Soupira un bon coup._ **« Comment je dois m'y prendre pour que cela cesse, pour que tout redevienne normal »** _elle leva sa chevelure noire et bouclée pour révéler son cou gracile. Bonnie qui n'était pas une petite nature, ne voyait que ça ! Ses deux petits trous qui lui démangeaient la peau._ **« Personne ne sera victime des vampires ! » **_prononça-t-elle avant de les laisser tomber sur ses épaules. La jolie sorcière regarda une dernière fois son reflet dans le miroir, remarqua que le vert de ses yeux avait un éclat différent de d'habitude. Il n'y avait plus d'étoile, plus de bonheur plus de malice. Il ne restait que de la noirceur. Elle entendait un cri sourd au plus profond de son être. Elle courra pour écrire le seul mot que son inconscient criait_ **VENGEANCE. Dès l'instant où il a planté ses crocs dans mon cou, une haine immense c'était emparer de moi. C'est possible que je sois en vie grâce à ça. Ma haine ma soif de vivre m'avait permise de rester en vie malgré ma peur de ses monstres et par-dessus tout d'avoir senti le manque d'air.**

**Je me souviens encore d'avoir longtemps suffoquée ensuite lutté quelque seconde pouvoir respirer de nouveau... Je m'étais relever le buste à la puissance que l'aire entrait dans mes poumons, c'est à ce moment-là que j'aperçue Stefan et Elena paniqué à mes côtés. J'aurais dû être reconnaissante pour leur inquiétude mais je me suis enfuit. Je les ai repoussé même ayant les jambes engourdis et chancelantes, le cœur battant à tout rompre la gorge sèche. Je voulais tellement vivre… et j'ai survécu, je me suis éloignée des sources de mes souffrances avec détermination. Une si grande persévérance que le nombre incalculable de chutes ne m'avait pas arrêté. C'était avec les vêtements sales, le cou salie de sang les mains tremblantes et boueuses que j'avais toqué chez Grams. Heureusement que Sheila Bennett est présente constamment pour moi sinon, le lendemain j'aurais tués les frères Salvatore. Elle m'a raisonné, elle ma préconiser de ne pas agir sous le coup de la colère. Ma grand-mère m'avait avertie que le danger ne venait pas d'eux mais d'autres vampires. C'étaient eux que je devais tuer, non les Salvatore. Sans s'en rendre contre elle m'avait donné une idée plutôt un objectif. Je compte m'entraîner, devenir la puissante sorcière que je dois être, tuer les vampires des villes avoisinantes et de Mystics-Falls ! J'attendrais le bon moment pour être suffisamment puissante pour tuer les Salvatore. J'avais un but mais comment le réaliser sans lever des soupçons sur moi ? Le temps plus passe et plus l'épidémie augmente, je devais réagir….**

_-« Bonnie ! Ton thé est prêt » cria Sheila en bas des escaliers. _**Grams est peut-être la solution**_ griffonna-t-elle _**Je t'expliquerai plus tard, mon cher journal** _finit-elle par écrire puis déposa son crayon « Dépêches-toi, il va finir par refroidir ! » s'impatienta son ainée._

_-« J'arrive, j'arrive » la jeune sorcière posait ses pieds sur le sol glacé. Elle s'empressa de mettre ses pantoufles puis dévala les escaliers._

_Sheila sourit. Elle porta un regard protecteur sur sa seule petite fille. Elle se surprit à penser à Abby, qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis des années, en la voyant s'asseoir à table. Et bien sur elle ne s'aperçue pas de son air moqueur « Je suis là et le thé n'est pas là….Grams, tu ne l'aurais pas bu par hasard »_

_-« Bien sûr que non » elle lui tendit « Tiens….. c'est brulante. Fait attention » _

_-« Merci » Bonnie le prit avec précaution et le porta à ses lèvres, souffla légèrement dessus puis bu une gorgée_

_-« ça te soulagera et accéléra la cicatrisation » le sourire de sa petite fille s'effaça. Elle posa immédiatement la tasse. « Finit le ! »_

_-« Non !»_

_-« Il n'y aura pas l'effet escompté ma petite »_

_-« Mais je ne le veux pas ! » « Je ne veux pas qu'elle disparaisse »_

_-« Pourquoi ? »_

_-« J'ai mais raison » elle se leva, Sheila posa sa main sur celle de Bonnie pour la stopper. Bonnie les regardèrent superposées l'une sur l'autre puis la fixa avec insistance_

_-« Assis-toi et bois jusqu'à la dernière gouttes » elle prit une pause puis reprit « Tu garderas les traces » « Alors bois-le ! » Elle ne bougea pas « Allez après je t'apprendrais quelque petit truc sur les plantes et des petits tours »_

_-« m'apprendre à utiliser mes pouvoirs ne me fera pas changer d'avis, si je le fais c'est bien parce que c'est toi » « Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te décevoir » elle reprit la tasse puis avala d'une traite malgré la brulure que ça lui causait. Mais pour Damon s'était autre chose. L'alcool ne le brulait pas mais les rayons du soleil, oui._

Il était tout seul dans cet immense manoir, à boire par frustration à sa place favorite. Devant le panorama qui le permettait de réfléchir, il était debout tenant un verre à moitié vide. Elle tremblait, sa main tremblait laissant le contenu du verre s'écouler petit à petit sur le sol sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Oui il était distrait par la chaleur incandescente du soleil. Il brûlait. C'était douloureux, pourtant le degré de tolérance n'était pas encore atteint. C'était son châtiment.

* * *

_-« Je t'assure qu'elle m'évite Stefan » insista Elena alors que Stefan ouvra la porte de la pension_

_-« elle doit seulement être encore secouée par ce qui lui est arrivé » « C'est plutôt normal »_

_-« Alors, elle aurait dû m'en parler ! Je suis sa meilleure amie ! »_

_-« je croirais entendre Caroline »ria Stefan_

_-« Je ne rigole pas » elle rentra « je m'inquiète » « j'ai peur qu'elle s'éloigne de moi » Elena se retourna pour faire face à Stefan qui fermait la porte._

_-« Alors va la voir, explique toi avec elle » il s'avança et l'enlaça. D'une main, il lui caressait tout le long de son bras. Elle frissonnait, se mordit les lèvres. Elle en voulait plus, se rapprocha de lui en attrapant le T-shirt de Stefan avec ses poings, il en sourit et de son autre main retira quelque mèches de cheveux sur son jolie visage. A cet instant le regard de la jolie fille de l'est se fit plus intense._

_-« Elle me dira rien, peut-être que si c'était toi ? » disait-elle d'une petite voix, le souffle coupé_

_-« Elle a refusé mon sang, je doute… »_

_-« S'il te plait…. » Coupa-t-elle_

_-« Ok » Elena sourit et l'embrassa. Le premier baisé était timide, le deuxième le jeune Salvatore le rendit un petit côté gourmand en touchant la langue de sa dulcinée. Le troisième, ils le rendirent tous deux possessif intense gluant surtout passionnel._

_-« Tu crois qu'il est là ? » demanda-t-elle laissant les lèvres de son cher et tendre_

_-« Laisses-moi voir » Elle le regarda écouter, l'expression de son visage changea. Elle avait manqué quelque chose_

_-« Qu'y-a-t-il ? Stefan ? » S'inquiéta Elena. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il posa son indexe sur ses lèvres humides et gonflées. Il s'éloigna d'elle, fit quelque pas tourna sur lui-même et c'est là qu'il vit la chevalière de Damon. La chevalière qui protégeait son aîné contre le soleil. Il l'attrapa, la regarda avec insistance avant de la serrer très fort. Elena le vit plissé les lèvres, il n'y avait plus aucun doutes quelque chose de grave se passait. Elle se rapprocha de lui mais trop lentement. Il s'éloigna encore._

_-« Promets-moi de rester… » il ne put terminer, les cris de Damon se fit plus aigu._

_-« Dis-moi…. »_

_-« Restes-ici » il recula « Promets-moi de rester ici ! »_

_-« Non ! »_

_-« Tu me fais confiance ? » elle acquiesça, il se rapprocha d'elle l'embrassa puis il disparut dans le salon. Elle se sentait submerger par un sentiment nouveau. Elle ne pouvait pas le définir, elle savait une chose s'était quelque chose atroce. Si douloureux que ses yeux étaient noyés de larmes. D'un revers de main, elle les chassa. Elle avança avec hésitation puis resta immobile tout en serrant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre._

_Quant à Stefan, il arriva en courant dans le salon. Le spectacle que lui offrait Damon était cuisant sans mauvais jeu de mot. La bouche ouverte, il s'immobilisa._

_-« Damon que fais-tu ? » Damon sourit les paupières à moitié griller « Réponds-moi » cria-t-il sans pensée qu'Elena sursauterait. Elle tenu plus en place, elle le rejoignit._

_-« Oh mon Dieu, Damon » souffla-t-elle » elle aussi ne savait plus quoi dire_

_-« Réjouissez-vous » rigola-t-il « J'arrêterai de vous pourrir la vie »_

_-« Stefan fait quelque chose ! » supplia le double Petrova_

_-« Il n'arrivera à rien, Elena » il marqua une pause « Mon temps est venue… »_

_-« Pourquoi ? »_

_-« Laisses-moi »_

_-« POURQUOI ? » rugissait Stefan_

_-« Tu n'as pas la moindre idée ? » « Toi tu ne peux pas vivre sans elle et moi sans… »_

_-« Katherine » finissait par dire Elena_

_-« Bingo » il laissa tomber le verre. Il se brisa au contact du sol franc_

_-« On n'est même pas sure qu'elle était à l'intérieur »_

_-« Emily me l'a dit ! »_

_-« Je croyais que tu ne leur faisait pas confiance » « Aux sorcières ? »_

_-« Il faut croire que non »_

_-« Elle nous a manipulé, Katherine n'a jamais été franc jeu avec nous » « Elle a bien pu mentir à Emily »_

_-« Katherine m'aimait »_

_-« Katherine n'aime personne »_

_-« Les sentiments ne se feignent pas » « Je les sentis sous moi, ça ne peut pas se feindre »prononça-t-il les dents serrés_

_-« J'y ai cru moi aussi » « Mais en devenant vampire, tous ce qu'elle m'a fait oublier me sont revenues » « Et je ne pense pas qu'on fait ce genre de chose quand on aime quelqu'un » « Je l'ai haïs pour ça et la hais encore »_

_-« Moi, j'ai toujours su qui elle était » « Elle m'a rien caché, elle a accepté ma demande de me transformer » « Je voulais vivre éternellement avec…elle...agrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr » la douleur se fit plus intense_

_-« Alors c'est qu'elle ne t'aimait pas assez » répondit contre tout attente Elena._

_-« Fais-la sortir Stefan » disait-il avec difficulté_

_-« Non » elle avança évita l'entreprise de Stefan, il soupira. « Elle aimait de toute évidence plus Stefan que toi » « Elle ne supportait peut-être pas qu'elle le rejette » « Son amour pour lui, son affection était très forte » « La présence de Stefan lui apportait plus que la tienne car toi elle savait que tu lui étais acquis, alors que Stefan…. » « Elle doutait, elle doutait car c'est lui le plus important » « Elle avait peur de le perdre » « C'est ça l'amour, le grand amour c'est l'insécurité constante mais aussi le bonheur ultime de chaque instant » « C'est que je ressens avec Stefan » « Il me comble de bonheur, mais j'ai peur qu'il me quitte, j'ai peur qu'on me l'enlève. J'ai peur que le faite que je sois humaine et lui vampire soit un frein à notre amour » « Katherine ne t'aimait pas »_

_-« SORTS » Cria-t-il en même temps que toute la face droite de son visage était brûlé_

_-« Il faut que tu comprennes que tu donnes ta vie pour rien » « Elle n'en vaut pas la peine » « Peut-être que celle que tu attends est tout prêt de toi »_

_-« Alors c'est peut-être toi »_

_-« Je suis dévouer corps et âme à Stefan…désolé »_

_-« Toujours Saint Stefan » « Mais, je pense que tu connais rien à l'amour »_

_-« Toi non plus » « Mais je souhaite approfondir se sentiment avec celui qui a donner un grand coup de peps à ma vie monotone et triste » Stefan sourit. Elle lui donnait le courage de s'avancer doucement vers Damon. Il savait que Damon l'écoutait donc ne s'apercevra pas de son approche. « Tu vas mourir et elle vit peut-être encore, en dehors de cette crypte » « C'est pathétique » « Tu mérites mieux » Damon tourna la tête, c'est à ce moment-là que Stefan le poussa au sol et lui enfila sa bague du jour._

_-« Ne refait plus une chose pareille » murmura Stefan, Elena souffla s'avança prêt d'eux et sourit. Damon la regarda, Stefan remarqua que le regard de ce dernier avait changé. Ça annoncer rien de bon pour le futur. La peur que tout recommence une nouvelle fois, s'immisce en lui…_

* * *

_Deux semaines plus tard,_

* * *

_-« Je ne rentre pas à l'intérieur » « C'est déjà une chose devenir ici avec toi mais une autre de les côtoyer » Elena soupira, elle regarde son amie puis sourit._

_-« Ok » elle se pencha puis enlaça Bonnie. « Restes ici, je reviens très vite » « Je fais juste un petit coucou à Stefan… » Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire._

_-« Laisses-moi au moins les clés au cas où si ça s'éternise » elle lui tendit les mains, mais Elena hésita. Ce n'était pas vivable cette situation._

_-« tu es sure de ne pas venir ? » « Peut-être qu'il n'est pas là… » « J'ai envie de passé mon temps avec tous ceux que j'aime » « J'ai l'impression de me partager et je n'aime pas ça »_

_-« Je suis en colère contre Damon mais aussi contre Stefan » « Ils nous obligent à vivre dans leur monde, de protéger leur secret et je ne veux et ne peux pas » « Désolée, ils ne me comprennent pas pourquoi j'en ferai autant ?! »_

_-« Tu t'éloignes de nous…Caroline, moi et Stefan »_

_-« Je n'étais pas proche de lui »_

_-« Tu avais fait des efforts, tu as vu qu'il avait un bon fond »_

_-« Il ne reste pas moins un vampire » « Il est autant capable d'atrocité que Damon »_

_-« Bonnie ! Tu dirais autant pour Caroline ? »_

_-« Je….je » « J'aime croire qu'elle est toujours la même »_

_-« Elle en souffre »_

_-« Je sais mais ce n'est pas facile pour moi » « Je suis une sorcière c'est contre ma nature » « Moi aussi c'est dure comme c'est dure pour elle de contrôle ses crises de sang et de sexe avec Matt » « Vous voulez que je vous comprenne mais vous ne faites rien pour me comprendre » « Je hais les vampires et ça ne vas pas changer »_

_-« Tu as trop de __préjugés__ » « Ils n'ont pas choisis ceux qu'ils sont »_

_-« Eux en n'ont sur moi, sur les sorcières » « J'en fais autant » Elena passa sa main dans ses cheveux_

_-« Essaye de faire des efforts pour moi et surtout pour Caroline »_

_-« On verra » Bonnie baissa la tête puis ouvra la porte de la voiture d'Elena « Je vais rentrer à pied, ça me fera du bien »_

_-« ATTENDS »_

_-« De toute ma grand-mère a besoin de moi »_

_-« Ok » elles sortirent en même temps de la voiture. Le bruit des portières alertait Damon qui se trouvait assis devant la cheminée du salon. « Mais fait attention, c'est loin d'ici »_

_-« Je suis une puissante sorcière »_

_-« ça m'a fait du bien de passé un peu de temps avec toi, sans vampire, sorcellerie »_

_-« Moi aussi » Bonnie se forçait de sourire. « Bien à plus tard » elles se serraient dans les bras de l'autre puis Elena regarda Bonnie partir sans se retourner. Elle la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au loin puis se dirigea lentement mais surement vers la passion._

_Ce bruit de portière ne l'attira pas plus que ça, il fixa encore sa cheminée avec un verre de sang à la main. Il était irrité et frustré depuis la veille à cause de Judgey. Seulement le sang pouvait tempérer ce sentiment. Damon se remémorait l'air hautain qu'elle affichait s lorsqu'ils étaient dans le même endroit. Comme si elle pensait être meilleure que lui du fait de leur condition, elle la gardienne de la nature lui le fléau. Il était peut-être un vampire, sa nature l'obligeait de se nourrir en permanence de sang humain….pourtant il ne tuait pas systématiquement. Il savait se contrôler sauf avec elle. Ok…. Il roula les yeux. Dès fois il avait des coups de sangs, il avait tués par vengeance envers les humains mais il avait aussi des sentiments. Tous étaient gris pour lui, tous se mélangeait rien n'était facile tout était amplifié. Et il fallait qu'elle comprenne une bonne fois pour toute que ses sentiments étaient multipliées puissances milles et quelques parts, il était plus humains qu'elle. Il voyait plus loin que les apparences et les conventions. Ces conventions que les humains et les sorcières avaient installés. Ils les détestaient tous autant qu'ils sont. Elles pensent bêtement de devoir tous les éradiquer qu'ils étaient tous les mêmes qu'ils prennent un malin plaisir de faire ce qu'ils faisaient. Peut-être un l'instant même c'étaient jouissif mais au long terme, non. Eux ils ont une éternité pour ressasser les erreurs passées. Et ça c'est dur, insupportable. Ils voulaient tous les tués et elle la première. Hier, il était à deux doigts. Il finit son verre, le serra si fort qu'il se cassa. Il se coupa, resserra les dents. Rapidement, il se leva et nettoya toutes cette merde. Sans faire exprès, il marcha sur un bout de verre, ça déclencha chez lui une bribe de souvenir…_

**_-« Voilà tous ce que vous méritez » « Les morts doivent restez mort » entendit-il au loin grâce à sa super ouïe après avoir éliminé trois vampires qui se dirigeaient vers MF. Cette voix lui était familière mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas était sa présence en pleine nuit dans un endroit pareil. La seconde suivante, c'était confirmer c'était bien jugdey dans une position inconfortable avec un vampire assoiffés un morceau de bois entre ses mains._**

**_-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il les yeux plissés. Au son de sa voix, elle leva la tête. Le vampire profita de sa non-vigilance pour retourner la situation. C'était maintenant elle qui était au sol, sa tête au milieu des deux mains du vampire. Il souriait, rapprochant son visage de son cou avec rapidité. Elle n'eut le temps de faire quoique ce soit pour éviter ça. Mais très vite, elle entendit crier, il cracha son sang en s'éloignant d'elle._**

**_-« Verveine » « Tu sens cette brulure ? Elle te brûle la gorges et tes entrailles » elle le voyait s'étouffe alors qu'elle se relevait. « Inspire profondément car tu ne sentiras plus l'air, tu entendras plus les battements de cœur de quiconque »_**

**_-« Je t'aurais »_**

**_-« Ah oui ? » elle sourit, elle ne faisait même pas attention à Damon alors que lui, il dévisageait. Il détestait ce qu'il voyait, ce regard fier. Mais contre toute attente, il a trouvait sexy à cause de la dureté de ses mots et ses fringues en cuirs. Soudain, il entendit les cris du vampire puis les chants de Bonnie. C'était très fascinant, pourtant le sang de cette dernière l'était plus. Son cou et sa bouche était entachés_**

**_-_**_« Stefan ? » « Stefan, tu es là ? »Elena rentrait une nouvelle fois sans frapper. Elle le retira de ses songes, il sourit et laissa la pelle et le balais jonchés le sol. Elena ferma la porte et quand elle se retourna, elle fit fasse à Damon. Son souffle se coupa, sans faire exprès elle regarda ses lèvres avec insistance. Elle se rendit pas compte qu'elle se mordit les lèvres._

_-« Alors Elena, envie de nouveau m'embrasser ? » elle secoua la tête_

_-« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ? » « C'était une erreur… »_

_-« Pour moi non…. » il lui releva le menton « Tu sais j'étais sérieux quand je t'ai dit que tu me faisais ressentir des choses »_

_-« Tu as projeté tes sentiments pour Katherine sur moi rien de plus »_

_-« Peut-être mais ce que j'ai ressenti c'était fort » « Et je sais que c'est pareil pour toi» « D'ailleurs ton cœur bat fort »_

_-« Stefan est là ? »_

_-« Non, il est partit à la chasse avec Blondie »_

_-« Bon, j'y vais alors ! » elle fit quelque pas en arrière mais Damon l'arrêta, il la ramena contre lui. Il pensait sentir son odeur mais celle de Bonnie qui lui monte au nez._

_-« Judgey est avec toi ? »_

_-« Etait ? Mais comment tu sais ? » Elle était surprise par sa question_

_-« Je demandais juste » il lui sourit faussement « Mais heureusement que tu es venue seule, je n'ai aucune envie de voir la petite juge. Elle m'agace… Bref, on est seul et on peut reprendre où on en était » elle retira les mains de Damon sur elle, recula et profita pour mettre une main sur la poignée de la porte_

_-« Sans façon, j'aime Stefan » « ça sera toujours Stefan »_

_-« On verra bien » il sourit_

_-« Bon j'y vais » elle ouvra la porte, il l'aida à ouvrir grand « Oh dernière petite chose, fait un effort avec Bonnie »_

_-« Je ne changerai pas »_

_-« Elle aussi » « Et le problème est que je vous veux tous les deux dans ma vie » « Je ne veux pas me cassé en deux » « Alors fait le pour moi »_

_-« On verra » elle sourit_

_-« Elle m'a dit la même chose »_

_-« Les grand esprits se rencontrent » ironisa-t-il « Mais qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »_

_-« Mon amitié » « Tu auras toujours mon amitié, mon respect, ma loyauté Damon »_

_-« C'est déjà ça » il la laissa partir « Bye Elena »_

_-« Bye Damon » elle lui sourit et monta dans sa voiture. Le vent fit volé ses cheveux, un mixe du parfum de Bonnie et d'Elena lui monta encore au nez il était agacé car celui de Bonnie était prédominant. Agacé par elle mais surtout par sa nature. Elle lui rappelait trop cette traite d'Emily. Elle avait les mêmes traits, la même aversion pour les personnes comme lui. Enfin de compte, elles s'étaient toutes les mêmes. Bonnie n'échappaient pas à la règle malgré son physique attrayant qui lui faisait parfois avoir des pics d'envie de sang. Elle pensait tout comme Emily qu'il était un monstre sang cœur que le monde se porterait mieux sans des personnes comme lui mais elle avait tords…Il avait le droit de vivre, droit au bonheur tout autant qu'elle. Et c'est Elena qui lui avait dit…sa dulcinée l'attendait quelque part, peut-être tout près de lui…Il attendrait Elena…_

_Oui Damon avait des préjugés sur Bonnie autant qu'elle sur lui. Oui elle était orgueilleuse mais lui aussi… Alors comment faire ? Alors comment vont-ils faire pour se côtoyer alors qu'ils se détestent ? Pour Elena ? Bien sûr pour Elena…Il n'y a aucune raison de plus….Une sorcière et un vampire jamais pourraient s'apprécier…Mais ce qu'ils oublient souvent qu'ils ne sont pas qu'un vampire et une sorcière...Ils sont avant tout fait de chair et de sang. Ils sont égaux….Les jours avenirs prouverons-ils le contraire ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou désolée pour l'attente de la suite de cette Os qui se transforme en une fanfiction. J'espère que je me ferai pardonner avec ce chapitre et vous remercie de m'encourager à d'écrire une suite. Pour toutes celles qui sont pressées d'avoir la suite de mes autres histoires vont être déçue. En faite, j'ai un gros beug pour "Au delà d'une promesse****" je suis en pleine remise en question. Je compte bien la continuer je vous rassure et pour "Mauvais départ" La suite arrivera prochainement, j'ai commencer à écrire la prochaine partie mais sa risque d'être long donc désolé.**

**Bon je vais vous laissez lire ce chapitre, j'attends avec impatience de lire vos commentaires. Bsx**

* * *

**ENTENTE?**

Un soupire puis un second... Il leva ses magnifiques yeux bleus au ciel, attendant quelque seconde mais rien ne vient...Agacé Damon lui tourna le dos. Qu'attendait-il de lui? Un signe...Il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il faisait là...Pourtant se sont ses pas qu'il l'ont emmené au milieu de cette route déserte, il avait bien une raison particulière. Or, Damon ne croyait pas en dieu. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne priait plus , d'ailleurs il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Ce soit disant dieu l'avait laisser tombé, il avait donc raison de rien espérer de lui. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien d'espérer à un meilleur lendemain, à une fin heureuse parce que l'amour, le bonheur ne lui serait jamais accordé...et surtout personne pour le partager. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi, il était toujours là?

Doucement il pivota, leva encore une fois ses prunelles hypnotiques. Mais cette fois-ci, en ajoutant un petit froncement de sourcils. Il fixa le ciel sombre et orageux de Mystic-Falls comme s'il réfléchissait, cherchait une solution sans réel conviction.

Les secondes puis les minutes défilèrent. Le temps il en avait plus qu'en faire. Il a l'éternité était devant lui; par contre des réponses...il en manquait.

Malgré qu'il est futé et débrouillard , Damon manquait cruellement de réponse à ses nombreuses et incalculable interrogations. il avait fini par croire qu'il en aurait jamais mais ce soir il en voulait. En cet fin de semaine, Damon espérait revenir cher lui le coeur moins lourd, alors il s'allongea sur le goudron noir et humide. Son regard impassible scrutait la moindre particule de ce qui se trouvait là-haut. Il appréciait plus particulièrement celui de Mystic-falls parce qu'il était le parfait reflet de son cœur depuis 158 ans d'existence: totalement noir nappé de nuages gris, signes de malheur et de blessures profondes. Il pouvait voir ainsi plus clair, avoir un peu plus de recule sur lui même.

A cette réflexion cet être d'environ d'1m78 sourit, son minuscule rictus sur ses fines lèvres mystérieusement gourmandes soulignait encore plus qu'il n'était plus lui même. Oui car il n'est pas du genre à se remettre en question, à analyser la situation, lui... Damon SALVATORE préférait l'action. Le vampire sautait la plus part du temps tête baisser puis pensait aux conséquences. Il regrettait rarement. Ça c'était sa routine: sortir de mauvaise posture les personnes chers à son cœur et ensuite faire le ménage pour ne pas être démasquer. Sa vision du monde était en totale opposition avec celle de Bonnie. Elle le lui rappelait souvent...Ses mots ses actions raisonnaient encore et encore dans sa tête comme si c'était hier. Il revivait tout...

_Il marchait bien tranquillement à la sortie de la ville quant soudain un homme se déplaçait d'une manière étrange. Intrigué, il s'avançait, il s'agissait bien d'un vampire. Ce nouveau né à la chevelure blonde aux yeux incroyablement sombre trimbalait derrière lui le cadavre d'une femme. Il s'arrêta, le regarda droit dans les yeux souriant la bouche pleine de sang. Rapidement Damon se volatilisa. Interloqué, le bébé vampire regarda partout tout sauf derrière lui, soudain il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le cou..._

* * *

**Dring...Dring le téléphone sonnait aux rez-de-chaussées chez Sheila Bennett. Bonnie sagement assise sur son lit, laissait tomber tous ce qu'elle faisait pour dévaler l'escalier. A bout de souffle elle arriva à l'entrée du salon mais malheureusement la messagerie s'enclencha.**

**-"Et merde" sussura-t-elle prête à monter finir ses devoirs**

**"Sheila...c'est moi Rudy" son sang se glaça, elle recula, tourna sa tête vers le téléphone "Je sais que tu es là Sheila réponds"Elle entendit sa respiration saccadée signe de sa profonde lassitude "Je veux seulement prendre de ses nouvelles" Bonnie secoua la tête " Elle me manque" Bonnie releva la tête "Je sais que j'ai été lâche mais Bonnie est ma fille et j'aimerai..." Elle arrêta d'écouter pour courir prendre le combinet espérant lui parler. **

**-"Allo papa?" bip...bip Bonnie soupira le coeur gros, il lui manquait tellement, tous les jours son absence se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Pour tout le monde, Bonnie s'était faite à l'absence de ses parents mais c'était tout le contraire. Elle se sentait seule si seule qu'Elena et Caroline était devenue tout pour elle. Voilà la raison pour laquelle Bonnie supportait si mal la transformation de Caroline. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdue un membre de sa famille. Son monde ne tenait qu'à leur bien être, c'était peut-être triste mais elle si faisait. Quelque part, elle savait qu'elle se mentait en se persuadant que ses meilleures amies lui suffisait parce qu'elle avait peur de laisser un étranger rentrer dans sa vie et ensuite partir. C'était ce que son père lui faisait régulièrement en lui promettant que cette fois-ci il resterait plus longtemps. Ces promesses, ils ne les tenaient jamais. Le plus longtemps qu'ils sont rester ensemble était deux semaines. Durant lesquelles, il scrutait s'en cesse son téléphone. Elle était peiné de voir que son travail était plus important qu'elle. Sa valise n'était jamais complètement défaite pour être prêt au moindres désirs de son boss. Au fond, elle savait qu'il ne supportait pas d'habiter chez eux, elle lui rappelait trop leur passé avec une certes femme possédant le doux prénom d'Abby Bennett.**

**Bonnie ne lui en voulait elle le comprenait, car elle aussi n'aimait pas vivre là-bas, leur maison était beaucoup trop grande pour elle. La seule belle cqu'il est fait de bien pour elle est de rester en contacte avec Sheila. Même s'il détestait qu'elle la berce d'idiotie comme il disait, il lui avait donner une présence féminine dans sa vie. Elle l'en remerciait en quelque sorte que Gram's l'ait ainsi dire presque éduqué. "Moi aussi j'aimerai...j'aimerai avoir de tes nouvelles, te voir de nouveau" elle se laissait glisser contre la bibliothèque faisant tomber quelque ouvrage. La dernière Bennett, s'empressa de les ranger, elle ne voulait pas que sa Gram's la gronde. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on touche à ses ouvrages, d'ailleurs elle se demandait souvent pourquoi. Certes ils semblaient anciens mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient de plus que les autres? A chaque fois, qu'elle avait la fâcheuse curiosité d'en feuilleté un, elle se persuadait qu'il s'agissait des ouvrages qu'elle utilisait quant elle était professeur de science occulte à l'université. C'était en quelque sorte des souvenirs qu'elle voulait précieusement conservée.**

**A quatre patte, elle allait ramasser le dernier quant elle s'aperçu qu'il s'était ouvert pendant la chute. Les deux pages l'intriguaient, elle le prit s'asseyant confortablement. Ce qu'elle lit lui fit froid dans le dos, il s'agissait d'une forme de magie très puissante, la plus noire qu'il puisse exister. Elle se sentit attirée par toute cette noirceur qu'il se dégageait de cette ouvrage. Bonnie toucha les caractères du bout de ses doigts prête à lire à haute voix quant soudain il se ferma. Le bruit la réveilla, elle leva les yeux et fit face au visage fermer de sa grand-mère.**

**-"Ne touche plus à ça"**

**-"Pourquoi?"**

**-"Crois-moi Bonnie aucune sorcière ne devrait toucher à cette magie" Bonnie la regarda prendre le livre et récupérer quelques autres. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal à feuilleté ce livre. Elle sentait que sa grand-mère lui cachait quelque chose, elle comptait bien savoir quoi. Elle se leva et alla à sa poursuite**

**-"Gram's!"**

* * *

_**-"Je te laisse une dernière chance**" Damon le maintenant debout, le bras autour de son cou__**"Pourquoi Mystic-Falls?"**_ Damon resserra son étreinte , l'étrangla un peu plus pour l'empêcher de rire. il se mit suffoquer, Damon s'en délectait. Il fallait dire que c'était sa seule attraction de la ville, les nouveaux arrivants. Ça devenait presque lassant mais il fallait le faire alors... chaque soir depuis quelques semaines, il avait prit l'habitude de faire des rondes aux portes de la ville. Certes il avait beaucoup mieux à faire comme boire, essayer de séduire Elena, mais non il optait pour surveiller les alentours. **"**_****__**Nola Londre, New york sont des villes beaucoup moins ennuyeuse que MF. Brother! "**__il s'en moqua_******"****si tu veux t'amuser va là-bas, les filles sont désinhibées et exotiques"**

_**-"Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici" **disait-il en se débattant_

_**-"Tut tut, c'est moi qui pose les questions"** rapidement il lui injecta de la verveine, le laissant glisser parterre . les cris de ce dernier sonnait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Damon sourit** "J'en suis sure que tu voudrais partir au plus vite et retrouver ta donzelle du moment comme moi, hein" "Alors soit gentil et dis-moi ce que tu cherches en venant à MF?"**_

_**-"La même chose que toi" **  
_

_**-"Je n'aime pas les** **devinettes"** Il s'accroupie** "Mais devine quoi? J'adore en poser" "C'est assez perverse tu ne trouves pas!?"** il poussa sur ses jambes pour se relever** "Et c'est là que tu te poses la question: mais où il veut en venir?"** il bougea autour de lui tel un fauve dans sa cage** "J'aimerai que tu devines ce que je fais aux vampires dans ton genre...vous venez boire, tuer et vous divertir sur notre terrain de chasse en ne pensant éveiller aucun soupçons sur les vampires" "petit** **info, ****je sais ce qu'il t'attire, elles sont différentes ici, les filles ne se laissent pas faire. Mais c'est vibrant quand elles te mangent après dans les mains... je sais de quoi je parles, j'ai déjà mes poches de sang ambulantes personnalisé, elles sont délicieuse chaude et parfumé à** **souhait"**** "Mais... beaucoup trop luxueuse pour un vampire tel que toi" **lui chuchota-il à l'oreille le sourire au lèvres avec une petite pointe d'ironie; Son sourire s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'il était venue quant son prisonnier se mit à rire encore une fois_

_**-"Tues-moi" "Tu n'auras rien de moi à part cette devinette qui est pourtant facile pour vous les Salvatore" **il redevint sérieux et menaçant** "C'est votre obsession! Elle est inaccessible envoûtante ... ne pas y avoir droit, doit être frustrant rasoir, épuisant" **Damon fronça les sourcils cherchant à comprendre ces délires_

_**-"Katherine?"**demanda t-il d'un ton incertain_

_**-"Perdue, l'offre est expirée Salvatore" "Peut-être la prochaine fois, il n'y aura encore d'autre comme moi" "Près à franchir les limites de la ville"** il déploya les bras au sol signe qu'il attendait sa mort_

_**-"Bennett?"**_

_**-"Plus la peine d'essayer finissons en"** disait-il en levant légèrement la tête vers Damon pour le regarder mais ne vit rien, il ressentit seulement une douleur lancinante dans le dos , Damon l'avait plaqua au sol. Il serra les dents puis se mit a rire bêtement_

_**-"Alors c'est elle dont tu cherches" "Désolé de te décevoir mais tu n'as pas choisit le bon frère"**_

_**-"Non tu es loin du compte, Salvatore! Tu gèles " "On m'avait pourtant dit que tu étais perspicace, mais c'est loin de la vérité " "Salvatore est en faite un vampire de seconde zone"** il le pensait réellement, il aurait cru que son adversaire était plus coriace mais Damon était comme la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait: une mauvaise blague, tout ceci était grotesque. Damon le regardait esclaffer comme une andouille. Il détestait qu'on se moque de lui...à cette annonce, il l'écrasa un peu plus au sol , rapidement il fonça sur lui l'étrangla de toutes ses forces._

_**-"Je ne joue plus" "Epargne moi c'est faux semblant et allons à l'essentiel, dis moi tout" "Je vois bien que tu en meurt d'envie" **disait-il durement le visage rougie par la colère_

_**-"Oui"** Damon se détendit et sourit** "Celle de mourir, j'ai envie de mourir de tes mains" **il prit plaisir de voir le visage de Damon se figer_

_-**"Bien..."** il se déplaça sur les côtés comme s'il s'était résigner ** "tu peux partir"** __il lui tapa sur l'épaule_** " je déteste tuer quand un homme est à terre" **le vampire le regarda bizarrement** "Non, n'est pas peur...tu peux partir sans crainte, je suis lasse et fatigué" **Damon le regarda se relever** "on aurait fait une si belle équipe, tu sais!" "Moi avec mon physique de rêve et toi..." **il roula les yeux** " avec tes autres talents caché" "C'est dommage"**

_**-"Ouai" **lui répondit chancelant, il s'éloigna un peu plus sous le regard féroce de Damon, il tenterait sa chance une prochaine fois pour avoir celle qu'il cherche_

_**-"Tu diras à ta copine que je suis désolé!" **le vampire s'arrêta et regarda par dessus son épaule** "je commençais à t'apprécier et c'est dur pour moi d'avoir à te laisser partir, alors dit lui que je suis désolé de t'avoir légèrement amoché" **ce dernier sourit et repris son chemin vitesse vampirique_

_**-"Ciao" **entendit Damon le visage éclairé par les étoiles_

_**-"Non, un adieu est plus approprier"** corrigea Damon lorsqu'il apparut devant lui, la lueur de la lune éclairait ses lèvres tirés **"En faite en tant qu'ami , je ne devrais pas te laisser partir mais te laisser choisir la meilleure façon d'en finir avec ses limbes si longue et triste qu'est l'éternité" "Tu vois comme je suis généreux?!" "Je t'évite la souffrance de toujours ressasser le passé"**_

_**-"Va te..." **les yeux du vampire s'embuèrent ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait_

_**-"Oups, je n'étais pas écouter...j'ai opté pour la solution la plus rapide mais la plus douloureuse."**il ferma les yeux, ce n'était pas la peine de voir ce qu'il se passait, la douleur dans sa poitrine répondait à sa question: il lui arracha le cœur. il avait l'impression ne plus pouvoir respirer, drôle pour un vampire qui ne respirait plus depuis un bon bout de temps. Oui, il suffoquait, il toussait du sang tellement que la pression qu'exerça Damon sur coeur était incroyablement douloureuse. Notre vampire préféré __se réjouissait d'avoir une fois de plus éloigné une menace potentielle et pourtant sa joie n'avait pas atteint son comble. Damon était sans nul doute frustré quant il retira son bras en dehors du cadavre raide et grisé. Blasé, il jeta au loin l'organe retirer de sang froid., les lèvres plissées._

_A cause de cette réussite en demie teinte, son adrénaline s'accru. Il faucha une dizaines d'arbres à une vitesse phénoménale sous un coup de colère . Terminé, il souffla regarda son carnage **"Merde"** il marcha d'une démarche insolente vers sa voiture, prit une bouteille d'alcool qui bu à moitié, versa le reste sur les cadavres et les arbres déraciné puis jeta un briquet. Pendant de longue minute, il regarda ce spectacle avant d'être interrompu par d'autre. Damon se cacha rapidement, il entendait des voix des rires puis le silence. Ils revenaient seulement s'assurer que le travail a été fait mais malheureusement pour eux ils ne découvrirent seulement le sublime feu de randonné qui l'avait allumé. Damon sourit. Ces imbéciles ne l'avaient pas vu venir, c'était beaucoup trop facile. Mais il devait déverser sa haine contre eux alors rapidement il leur arracha leur tête Il soupira de contentement. Sans aucun remord, Damon allait les laisser là et rentrer au manoir comme si rien était, mais s'était avant d'entendre une voix ou plutôt ... Il fronça les sourcils, ce son l'intriguait et quand il arrivait sur les lieu, il découvrit..._

_Bonnie! Il la retrouvait dans une position inconfortable avec un vampire assoiffés de sang._

**_-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_**_ demanda-t-il le regard interrogateur. Au son de sa voix, elle leva la tête, elle était à la fois surprise et gênée. Le vampire profita de sa non-vigilance pour retourner la situation. C'était maintenant elle a sa merci, la tête au milieu des deux mains du vampire, elle arbora un sourire joueur. Il souriait aussi, rapprochant ses lèvres de son cou avec rapidité. Damon quant à lui ne faisait rien, il laissa une de ses envie s'assouvir en la laisser mourir entre les mains d'un autre. Il voulait la voir souffrir devant ses yeux, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes ou de seconde. Et oui, elle n'eut le temps de faire quoique ce soit pour éviter ça, on la vidait de son sang. Mais contre toute attente, il n'eut aucun crit de joie ni de sourire, juste un pique de sang des plus violent. Il voulait tuer ce vampire comme il avait fait avec les trois autres. Son visage de vampire apparu, il allait bondir mais il se rétracta... Bennett s'en chargeait vraisemblablement très bien, le vampire criait de douleur. Les mains autour de son cou, il s'éloigna pour partir loin de cette endroit mais sans succès. A la place , il cracha le sang qu'il avait ingurgité._

**_-« Verveine » _**_Damon leva la tête pour la regarder un peu plus_**_« Tu sens cette brûlure ? Elle te brûle la gorge et tes entrailles » _**_elle étouffait ce jeune vampire pendant qu'elle se relevait._**_ « Inspire profondément , mais que je suis bête... tu ne respires plus tu es un un mort vivant, tu n'entendras plus les battements de cœur de quiconque parce que tu ne seras plus de ce monde»_**

**_-« Je t'aurais...avant »_**

**_-« Ah oui ? » _**_elle sourit, elle ne faisait même pas attention à Damon, à sa présence. Alors que pour lui, il ne voyait qu'elle, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, elle était magnifique et sexy à cause de la dureté de ses mots et de ses fringues en cuirs. Mais malgré tout, il détestait ce qu'il voyait, ce regard fier, froid indifférente aux personnes tel que lui le rendait malade. Il était incapable de faire à ce moment là quelque chose de rationnelle. Ses sentiments envers elle était si flou et confus qu'il se noyait et oubliait ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Les cris du vampire le ramena sur la terre ferme ainsi que les chants envoûtant et mystique de Bonnie. C'était très fascinant, pourtant le sang de cette dernière l'était plus. Son cou et sa bouche en était entachés. Il ne bougeait plus, ses yeux étaient plissés il la regardait brûler le reste du vampire avec une telle volonté qui lui rappela qu'elle était pareille que lui dans une certaine mesure. Elle était aussi forte que lui, il était égaux au niveau force peut-être qu'elle le dépassait aisément. cette même sorcière sourit lorsqu'elle eu fini et tourna la tête pour le regarder durement_

**_-"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? il enfonça à son tour ses yeux bleus dans les siens_**

**_-" Je t'ai poser la question en premier"_**

**_-"Je ne te dirai rien et toi non plus" "Évitons une discussion creuse pour tous les jours a venir, je suis fatiguée" _**_Damon l'écoutais, la regarder marcher doucement avec détermination, elle fini par le bousculer en partant. Bonnie se retourna sentant sa main sur son bras_**_ "Quoi?"_**

**_-"A quoi tu joues Witchy?" "Tu es folle, pour partir toute seule à la chasse au vampire?"_**

**_-"ça ne te regardes pas"_**

**__"Quand tu tues mes semblables oui" "Et quand tu mets ta vie en danger aussi" "Elena ne le supporterai pas"_**

**_-"Comme si la vie des autres t'intéressait " "Maintenant lâches moi" _**_elle haussa le ton, il renforça son emprise_

**_-"Ok, leur existence m'intéresse guère mais ce qui me met hors de moi, ce sont les genre de personne comme toi"_**

**_-"Met un nom sur le genre de personne que je suis" "les sorcières"_**

**_-"Oui les sorcières vous vous prenez pour qui? Les défenseures de la nature? ils vont ont rien fait alors laissé les" "Tu n'es pas wonder woman Bonnie! Si il te touche tu meurt"_**

**_-"Et toi? Tu fais quoi?" "Tu fais pareilles, tu les tues non et te mets en danger" "Et tes crimes ne se résument pas qu'à ça, tu tues des jeunes femmes et des hommes qui ont leur vies devant eux"_**

**_-"Je ne le fais pas par plaisir, je dois vivre, me nourrir" "et pour revenir à notre discussion j'évites qu'il y ai beaucoup trop de vampire à Mystic-falls tu devrais me remercier" "Laisse ça aux grandes personnes" _**_son visage d'illumina, Bonnie sourit_

**_-"Te remercier de quoi? Monsieur fait une bonne action, il faudrait lui dérouler un tapis rouge!" "Damon, il faudrait un peu plus que ça pour que tu entendes ce mot de ma putain de bouche" "Rien de ce que tu feras n'effacera tes actes, assumes les!" "Et une morale venant de toi m'indiffère, je fais pareille que toi, la seule différence entre toi et moi j'essaye que ça soit permanent"_**

**_-"Bien sure, de toute évidence tu prends ton pied à nous éradiquer"_**

**_-"Un mort dois rester mort"_**

**_-"Tu dirais la même chose pour Caroline" _**_elle roula des yeux_

**_-"Ne me parles pas d'elle"_**

**_-"Non parlons en"_**

**_-"OKey! c'est de ta faute! tes manières de pervers la amenée là où elle est"_**

**_-"Avec mes manières je lui ai sauver la vie, tu l'as auprès de toi, c'est le plus important"_**

**_-" Non! Elle est morte son corps est froid, elle ne respire plus"_**

**_-"Elle est toujours la même fille nunuche qui pense qu'aux fêtes et s'envoyer en l'air" "Ton amie est toujours là! Qu'elle respire on s'en fou!"_**

**_-"Si ça change beaucoup et le problème est le même tu es coupable" "Je regrette d'avoir accepter que tu lui donnes ton sang, tu m'as rendu complice! elle aurait peut-être guérit moins rapidement mais elle serait en vie" _**_Damon sourit_

**_-"Trouves un autre bouc émissaire Judgey" "J'ai fait mon job après ce qui lui est arrivé ce n'est pas de ma responsabilité"_**

**_-"Tous est de ta faute, accepte le! Tu sais que j'ai raison, depuis que toi et ton frère vous êtes venu en ville, rien ne va"_**

**_-"Et toi accepte que Tu aurais été sorcière avec ou sans moi ici, les vampires existent que tu le veuilles ou non" " jamais tu n' aurais eu la vie dont tu as toujours rêvé"_**

**_-" Peut-être ...mais j'ai décidé de prendre ma vie en main" "J'aurai ce que je mérite et ce que je mérite est une vie sans vampire"_**

**_-"je t'en empêcherai"_**

**_-"c'est ce qu'on verra" "On se bat pour la même chose MF sera en sécurité"_**

**_-"Mais le petit soucis c'est que je veux rester en vie"_**

**_-"Alors restes tranquilles! Tues, bois à la veine et tu seras comme lui" _**_Damon regarda les cendres par terre s'envolé par la brise de la nuit_

**_-"C'est une menace?" _**_il la regarda de nouveau_

**_-"Non" _**_elle haussa les épaule_**_ " un simple avertissement" _**_il la regardait le bousculer, prendre le large. Sa silhouette devenait de plus en plus flou...il baissa les yeux__  
_

**Il fit de même dans le temps présent, il baissait les yeux. Cette sorcière...Bonnie occupait toutes ses pensées et le remettait en perpétuellement en question et ça l'agaçait**

* * *

**-"Caroline, on en reparlera de ça ce soir" expliqua Liz Forbes**

**-"Shérif" **Liz tourna légèrement la tête pour le regarder son interlocuteur** "on est prêt"** l'informa un jeune homme d'environ trente ans en passant dans l'entre-bâillement de la porte du bureau de Liz

**-"J'arrive" **disait-elle en éloignant le combinait de son visage, il hocha la tête puis partit fermant la porte derrière lui. Elle rapprocha le téléphone tout doucement, elle craignait la réaction de sa fille unique. Elle abaissa le combinait jeta un coup d'oeil sur les photos éparpiller sur sa table. Des idées noirs l'envahit, elle en avait marre de voir tant d'atrocité. Elle aurait aimé que sa ville redevienne comme avant, sans meurtrier à la peau pale au sang froid. Elle ferma les yeux, Liz était déjà épuiser avant même de savoir s'il s'agissait bien de la même chose et d'avoir encore à mentir. Appelez ça un pressentiment ou de la paranoïa, elle était sur de voir encore des cadavres vidés de leur sang. Soudain, elle sursauta, elle entendit un cri strident. Elle explora les alentour et en dehors du bureau, tout était calme. Or, les cris continuaient à remplir la pièce. Elle sourit et là tout lui revenait en tête, elle avait Caroline au bout du fil. Elle le reprit souffla un bon coup puis la coupa avec un ton ferme** "Non écoutes-moi Caroline, à ton âge tout te paraît urgent, important. J'en suis sure que tu t'affoles pour rien encore une fois" **

**-"Mais maman..."**

**-"J'ai une affaire à résoudre" "A ce soir" **elle lui coupa l'herbe sur le pied en raccrochant, laissant Caroline ébahit encore accrocher au téléphone. Le shérif éteignit sa lampe, prit sa veste, son insigne et son arme. Elle quitta le poste de police , prit place côté passager **"Allons-y"**sans même regarder son employé, la voiture s'éloigna sous l'oeil attentif d'un bel inconnu à l'apparence attrayante.

* * *

**-"Non mais j'y crois pas"** Caroline arriva en courant dans le salon des Salvatore vêtue tout de noire. Elle était encore dans sa période rebelle, ses traits de caractères s'étaient accentués depuis sa transformation. Le bébé vampire était de plus en plus irritable, cassante, énervante mais surtout collante. Stefan et Elena en faisait malheureusement les frais. Assis côte à côte, se regardant amoureusement droit dans les yeux, Caroline s'assis entre eux, comme si rien était pour se plaindre encore et encore.

**-"Quoi encore Caroline" **demanda Stefan se décalant, complètement dépassé par le comportement de son amie. il planta ses yeux verts dans ceux cernés de noir de Caroline** "Dis-nous ce qui te tracasse sinon tu vas faire un meurtre"**

**-"Dites plutôt que je vous gêne" **prononça-t-elle brusquement, elle se leva et les regarder tous les deux

**-"Bien sure que non" **elle baissa les yeux sentant la main d'Elena sur les siennes. Soudain, elle sentit une odeur particulière et enivrante lui chatouiller le nez, lui démanger ses gencives. Elle ferma les yeux malheureusement ses veines ressortirent malgré elle. Rapidement, elle lâcha celle d'Elena et fit un pas en arrière

**-"Je ferai bien d'y aller"**

**-"Non reste" **insista Elena

**-"J'AI DIS : NON" **elle repoussa violemment Elena. Ses crocs ressortir, son visage vampirique surpris Elena qui se retenait de tomber grâce au canapé. Stefan vint auprès d'elle

**-"ça va aller?"** lui chuchota-t-il la regardant inquiet, il lui passa sa main sur son visage alors qu'elle respirait fort tout en secouant la tête

**-"Moi oui, mais pas Caroline"**

**-"Je m'en occupe" **Elena sourit, suivit Stefan du regard. Il faisait face à une Caroline dépasser par les événements

**-"Je...je suis désolée Lena" **susurra-t-elle remplit de désespoir

**-"Ce n'est pas de ta faute" **essaya de la rassurer le mieux qu'elle le pouvait

**-"Si c'est de ma faute!" "ça fait déjà deux mois!" "Deux mois que...que je suis morte" **cria-t-elle furieuse** "Deux mois que j'apprends à contrôler mes émotions, mais je suis toujours au même point"**

**-"Personne ne ta dit que c'était facile"**

**-"C'est facile pour toi Stefan!" **disait-elle irrité par sa réflexion** "Toi tu es quelqu'un de bon, de gentil mais moi je ne le suis pas" **

**-"Regardes-moi Caroline" **Caroline le regarda durement se rapprocher d'elle

**-"Ne t'approche pas de moi"**

**-"Ecoutes-moi bon sang!"**

**-"Non toi écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire!" **elle hachait tous ces mots** " Personne, je dis bien personne ne peut m'aider car personne ne me comprends"**

**-"C'est réellement ce que tu crois..." **Caroline sourit puis lui tourna le dos, il lui prit son poignée. Il cru recevoir des flèches dans ses iris, Caroline était réellement en colère **"Tous les jours je me bats contre cette odeur, cette envie lancinante tenace et enivrante de boire ne serait-ce une goutte de sang humain" "c'est un combat de toujours les jours, je sais que c'est dur, je le vis depuis plus 1 siècle" "Si tu n'es pas capable de tenir le coup, il ne te reste plus que de prendre un pieu et de te l'enfoncé droit dans le coeur"**

**-"Stefan" **répliqua Elena outré par le conseil de son petit ami. Elle se leva vit le geste de Stefan Elena se rétracta. Elle continuait à fixé la scène en silence

**-"Mais je sais que tu es une femme forte Caroline" "Je n'ai jamais vu une personne s'en sortir aussi bien que toi durant une transition" "Je te vois lutter en silence, je suis fier de toi"**

**-"Ne dis pas ça!" **ragea-t-elle, il ne devait pas être si confiant alors qu'elle n'avait pas autant de foi en elle, en tout cas plus maintenant** "Tous ce que tu dis est un tissus de mensonge!" **elle reprit son bras** " Je ne contrôle rien du tout!" **Stefan vit les yeux de Caroline se voiler s'embuer de larmes qu'elle s'empressa de chasser d'un revers de main avec beaucoup de force. Il tressaillit en voyant les yeux bleus de Caroline devenir noirs

**-"Caroline calmes toi, penses à Elena"**

**-"A Elena! Toujours Elena et personnes ne pense à moi et ce que je peux ressentir" **s'enflamma-t-elle** "Je n'avais que 17 ans et pleine de rêve! Jamais je n'aurais d'enfant, jamais j'atteindrai l'âge de la majorité" "jamais je n'aurai le bal de promo tant rêvé avec mon petit copain car j'aurai peur de le mordre, d'être trop brutale avec lui" "JAMAIS PLUS JE NE POURRAIS GRANDIR, ET VIVRE MA VIE"**

**-"Prends le bon côté des choses, tu seras toujours jeune et fraîche! Tu as la vie devant toi" "Tu auras le temps de profiter de la vie, de faire autant de fête que tu veux"**

**-"TAIS TOI Elena! As tu bien conscience que tu viens de me dire..." **riposta durement Caroline** "Toi tu es la première à vouloir vivre, alors tu es mal placer pour me faire la morale"** Elena ferma la bouche, elle aurait voulu rentrée dans un trou de souris ou plus simplement remonter le temps pour ne pas avoir prononcer ses mots. **"Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de ne plus vivre...je ne fais que survivre, à contrôler ses moindres ****faits et gestes pour ne pas blesser qui que ce soit" "Personne ne mérite de devenir le monstre que je suis" "Je suis un monstre qui pense à longueur de journée au sang" "c'est devenu une grande obsession comme ma libido" "tout ça ne jamais ça ne va s'arrêter, car à chaque fois je suis dehors, j'entends des cœurs battre rapidement, je vois leur carotide bouger en dessous de leur peau, c'est effrayant, c'est horrible " "Dans ces moments là je n'ai qu'une envie de rebrousser chemin et de plus sortir de chez moi" "MA VIE EST DEVENUE UN VÉRITABLE ENFER, DONC RIEN NE VA STEFAN" "Et toi Elena la plus compatissante" " SI TU DEVAIS CHOISIR ENTRE DEVENIR CE QUE JE SUIS ET RESTER ENVIE, JAMAIS TU AURAIS ACCEPTER DE QUITTER CETTE VIE! Certes tu souffres, certes ce n'est pas tous les jours facile mais aux moins la douleur est plus douce, tu peux la gérer et tu pourras refaire ta vie en formant ta propre famille" "Moi je n'ai plus ce choix"**

**-"Excuse-moi" **elle fondait en larme

**-"ça ne suffit pas" "ça ne suffit plus car rien n'est pas assez fort pour apaiser le tourbillon de souffrance qui me tourmente" "Et vous savait le pire dans tout ça!" **Caroline fondit en larme** "Ma meilleure amie ne cesse de me fuir" "La seule personne en qui je pouvais me confier m'a tourner le dos" "Et ma mère, je..." **sa voix s'enrailla, elle perdit le sourire par tant d'émotion dont elle faisait preuve, elle était épuiser d'elle même mais il fallait qu'elle vide son sac, quelque part ça lui faisait du bien. Elle se reprit en se raclant la gorge **"j****e ne peux pas en parler à propre mère" **elle vit Stefan faire un pas, elle en fit deux en arrière, il ne fallait pas qu'il l'arrête** "J'ai changer et elle ne le remarque pas"** il l'entendit rire, elle le décontenança** "Je devrais être contente qu'elle me voit toujours comme sa petite fille mais non" "j'ai besoin qu'elle me voit tel que je suis vraiment, qu'elle m'engueule" "J'ai l'impression d'être un fantôme devant elle!" "Elle ne s'aperçoit pas de ma détresse, j'ai envie qu'elle me console, qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras" "j'ai tout simplement besoin de son consentement" "Et pour finir il y a Matt...je l'aime tellement"** ses larmes dévalèrent son visage rougie par la tristesse **"Vous ne savez pas comment je peux l'aimer et pourtant je dois le fuir" "Et lui il est perdue à cause de mon comportement parce que je ne lui dit rien" "Mais je ne peux pas...parce qu'à la minute, il sera que je suis un vampire, il fera comme Bonnie" "Il me fuira et ça je ne pourrais pas le supporter"**

**-"On le sait Care..."**

**-"Non, vous vous trompez tous les deux et la je suis épuisée!" "Je crois que j'en ai assez dit pour aujourd'hui"**

**-"Tu vas te taire Caroline!" **s'énerva pour la première fois Stefan ce qui troubla Caroline et Elena** "Moi même je suis passée par là, je sais comme c'est dure. Tous tes sens sont en éveilles, tu es constamment euphorique toutes les portes s'ouvres à toi...tu peux passé du rire aux larmes, de la tristesse à la rage en une fraction de seconde****" "Tout ton métabolisme est détraquer car un seul mot te guide "sang"" **il prit une pause** "Mais toi tous ce que tu souhaites est de revenir comme avant "sentir le soleil sur ta peau, ragoûter ses mets préférés, t'autoriser à aimer sans avoir peur de blesser l'être aimer"** Elena se sentit mal à l'aise, elle avait l'impression de le faire souffrir, elle baissa la tête **"Tu ne veux plus être cette personne parce que tu te détestes, tu déteste voir ton reflet dans le miroir car tu ne vois qu'un être sanguinaire" **Caroline baissa peu à peu ses défenses, elle laissa Stefan la prendre dans ses bras, il arrivait à mettre des mots sur tous ce qu'elle ressentait

**-"Désolée...excuses-moi Stefan" "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive j'ai constamment des sautes d'humeur, je suis odieuse"**

**-"Chut" **il essaya de la calmer en caressant ses cheveux** "Tu n'as pas t'excuser même s'il faut avouer que tu es insupportable et agaçante" **

**-"Merci, c'est gentille de me le refaire remarquer"** elle se délogea de lui, sourit tout en essayant de sauver son maquillage **"Comment je suis ?**" Elena rigola soulager que Caroline commençait à redevenir elle-même

**-"Il faut quelqu'un te le dise... afin que tu puisses avancer"** à cette phrase Caroline comprit qu'il faisait référence à son passé

**-"Et toi... qui t'en a fait prendre conscience" **Stefan sourit

**-"J'aimerai aussi le savoir" **se fit entendre Elena, il tourna la tête lui sourit. Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui prit le bras

**-"Lexi" "Elle s'appelait Lexi, c'est à elle à qui je dois ce que je suis là devant vous" "Elle m'a apprit à me contrôler à vivre de nouveau"**

**-"Et..."** le trouble d'Elena n'échappait à Stefan et à Caroline** "Elle est juste ton mentor?" **Stefan ria

**-"Elle était plus que ça" **Les filles déglutirent** "Elle est ma meilleure amie" **disait-il en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot ce qui sonna comme une délivrance pour la jolie brune

**-"Ok" **elle se sentit gênée

**-"Il n'y a pas de mal" "la jalousie te va bien au teint" **Elena le frappa pour son petit tacle

**-"Ne te moque pas" **Stefan lui fit face

**-"Je ne me permettrais pas de me moquer de toi, une seule seconde" **il l'enlaça oubliant Caroline

**-"Mais j'ai pourtant cru"**

**-"Tu as entendu des voix"**

**-"Ah tu crois!"** il était content qu'elle rentre dans son jeu

**-"Bien sure, jamais je ne pourrais te blesser consciemment"**

**-"Alors prouve le moi" **susurra-t-elle

**-"Avec plaisir" **il se pencha vers elle, il la regarda fixer ses yeux et ses lèvres avec envies. Stefan aimait la faire patienté alors qu'il s'avait pertinemment que la patience n'était pas son fort. Alors il sourit lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur son cou, Elena le rapprocha pour coller ses lèvres sur les siennes. leur échanges durent quelques seconde le temps que Caroline se sentent vraiment de trop

**-"Euhmmmmmmmmmm" **Ils s'arrêtèrent et la regarda** "Je suis toujours là"**

**-"Désolée" **s'empressa de dire Elena. La petite Gilbert, s'approcha de son amie pour l'enlacer** "Tu sais que je suis là pour toi et je regrette réellement tous ce que j'ai pu dire" "Et pour Bonnie j'en suis sûre que tout va s'arranger"**

**-"Je ne suis pas si sure" **Caroline resta les bras ballant

**-"Care, tu me pardonnes?"**

**-"Tu sais que je ne peux rester fâcher très longtemps avec l'un d'entre vous"** Elena souffla sentant Caroline resserrer son étreinte

**-"Donc crois moi quand je te dis qu'il faut seulement du temps à Bonnie"**

**-"Le temps j'en ai, mais l'attente, mes souvenirs enfouis et survenues après ma transformation me font trop souffrir j'ai besoin de lui en parler de nouveau" "je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter encore plus de souffrance très longtemps"**

**-"Tu veux m'en parler?"**

**-"Non" **Elena se sentit vexer** "En tout cas pas maintenant" **s'empressa t'elle de dire pour se rattraper

**-"Alors quand tu seras prête, je serai là" **elle lui serra la main

**-"Ouai" **Caroline masqua son mal être** "Bon je vais y aller"**

**-"Je te raccompagne" **fit Stefan en lui montrant la sortit. En silence, il sortir du manoir jusqu'à ce qu'il le brise** "Tu sais j'ai beaucoup chuté et Lexi était toujours là pour moi" "Je pourrais être ta Lexi" **Caroline sourit, elle était touchée par sa proposition

**-"J'en serais ravis"**

**-"Bien"** il était content** "Ça va peut-être long et douloureux mais lorsque tu arrives à faire abstraction de tous ce qui entrave ton bonheur, tout sera de nouveau calme salvateur" "Tu vas adorer revivre" "Et si maintenant ou dans quelques jours tu sens que tu commences à vivre de nouveau car tu as bu du sang à la veine, souviens toi d'une chose"** Caroline était suspendu à sa voix, tout ce qu'il disait était important si elle voulait être de nouveau en vie, elle ignorait si elle pouvait dire ça dans ces circonstances, elle était bel et bien morte** " Quand l'on chut, on se relève parce qu'il nous est impossible de revivre une autre période sombre(=sexe, alcool et sang) car on sème terreur et malheur où on pose les pieds" "Dans ses moments là on ne se rends pas compte car on se sens libre invincible heureux joyeux, plus vivant que jamais mais ce n'est que passager" "Il y aura des passages à vide et là... tous les cris, les pleurs, de tous les visages des personnes dont tu as prit la vie te hanteront" " Et là la pente sera difficile à remonter, tu ne seras plus que l'ombre de toi même" ****" Là deux choix s'impose à toi soit faire front ou éteindre notre humanité , et je te déconseille la deuxième options ça ne résous rien "** disait-il en réduisant l'espace entre elle et lui, il lui remonta son menton** "Il vaut mieux accepté et se pardonner pour mieux avancé; crois moi que je ne veux pas de ça pour toi! Je l'ai moi-même vécu et le vit encore, ce n'est pas une partie de rigolade " "Alors souviens toi, que tu ne souhaites pas avoir le poids de mort sur ta conscience, persuade toi que tu es quelqu'un de bien que tu n'es pas un vampire sanguinaire" "Tu es seulement Caroline Forbes et qu'il y a d'autre façon de se nourrir" **il prit une pause** "Mais surtout donnes toi un objectif, donne toi une perspective d'avenir afin de devenir la personne que tu veux être" "Ne laisse pas tes émotions, les événements définir ce que tu es" "Tu es maître de toi même Caroline" "Alors soit le"** Caroline rigola en pleurant

**-"Elena a de la chance de t'avoir"**

**-"Non c'est moi qui en ai" **Il la rejoignit en riant

**-"En parlant d'elle, ça va vous deux?"**

**-"Je crois que oui"**

**-"Tu crois?" **elle leva les sourcils** "Tu sais l'amitié ça marche dans les deux sens"**

**-"Je préfère en parler plus tard, elle doit m'attendre"**

**-"Je ne l'oubli pas" "Je suis tenace et très curieuse"**

**-"ça je l'avais remarquer"**

**-"Mille fois merci" **disait-elle en le serra une dernière fois dans ses bras

**-"Tu aurais fait pareille"**elle entendait Elena faire les cents pas à l'intérieur

**-"Bon, elle s'impatiente, alors je te rends" **

**-"Quand tu veux" **il s'éloigna

**-"Je serais prête" **elle lui rendit son sourire puis se volatilisa

* * *

**Cette sorcière lui sortait par les yeux aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne mais ces derniers jours, elle éveillait en lui plus qu'une simple curiosité et de l'amusement, son odeur l'attirait. Mais pourquoi? Il se demandait encore pourquoi, il était venue jusqu' à elle après qu'Elena soit partit! Elle lui avait déclaré la guerre. Oui c'était idiot de sa part, il connaissait déjà l'issu de la discussion, Bonnie était aussi têtue que lui et même pire. Bennett, lui tenait tête, c'est ce qu'il apprécie chez elle et à la fois qui le révulsait. Witchy ne prenait pas de pincette avec lui, elle ne mâchait pas ses mots, elle était naturelle en sa présence. Malgré qu' il trouve très courageux que ce petit bout de femme ait autant d'assurance, de franc parler, il savait aussi que toute vérité n'est pas bonne a dire, même si lui parfois s'amusait à confronter les gens à leur triste réalité juste pour les blesser, les humilier. Mais elle...Elle s'était simplement pour mettre les points sur les i les barres sur les t. Elle aimait arrondir les angles pour faire simplement réfléchir sur ce qui était bon de faire. Bonnie aimait connaître la vérité parce que dans son monde c'est soit tout noir ou tout blanc. il n'y a pas de demi mesure de semi vérité de demi gentil. lui, il était considérer dans son monde étriquer comme méchant, aucune rédemption possible. Or, le monde dans lequel il vivait, était beaucoup plus complexe qu'elle ne le crois. Bonnie avait des énormes préjugés sur les vampires, il aimait le défit, il rêvait lui montrer qu'elle avait tord à propos de lui. Mais comment faire sans ce brûler les ailes? Ses sourcils se fronçaient, ils ressentaient encore cette sensation bizarre au niveau du coeur. il détestait cette contraction de son organe qui était censé être mort. Cependant en la présence de Bennett, il ne l'était pas. Tout son corps était en éveille, il avait peur de l'effet ****Bennett... Il avait peur de l'effet de Bonnie avait sur lui, il y a quelques heures de ça...**

**_Il se retrouvait en pleine route depuis plus d'une seconde, au loin il vit une petite silhouette. Son sourire s'étira un peu plus...Il l'observait_**

**_Elle semblait épuisée à force de marcher, Bonnie faisait une pause. Sa tête était baissée, ses mains sur ses chevilles, elle souffla. Tout doucement elle releva la tête pour reprendre sa marche en direction du chemin de la maison de Sheila. Mais lorsqu'elle fit un pas, il était devant elle, Bonnie sursauta. Elle fit quelques pas en arrières._**

**_-"Alors on me fuit ? " _**_il lui offrit son plus beau sourire_

**_-" Quoi ?" "Que veux tu de moi? " _**_demanda-t-elle avec __arrogance_

**_-" Rien "_**_ Damon avança_**_ " Je m'ennuyais au manoir et je me suis dit "rien n'est meilleur qu' une bonne dose de dispute pour aiguailler ma journée " et là j'ai pensé à toi Bennett, Elena m'a frustrer en parlant de ce gnangnan de Stefan, il fallait que je me défoule " _**_il avait cette nonchalance et ce sourire qu'elle détestait tant, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas accéder à la demande d'Elena. Jamais elle ne pourrais le supporter. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rouler des yeux_

**_-"Retournes-y, j'en suis sûr que tu arriveras à lui faire changer les idées le temps que Stefan arrive "_**

**_-"Elle est partit et moi je suis là devant Bonnie Bennett, la sorcière qui empiète sur mes plates bande " _**_disait-il en articulant lentement au rythme de ses pas, il réduisait la distance entre eux_

**_-" va te faire voir Damon" _**_elle le contourna, il l'attrapa son poignet, très vite elle le poussa_

**_-"Ecoutes" il se recula tout en levant les mains_**

**_-" Non, toi écoutes moi" _**_elle haussa la voix_**_ "Reste loin de moi... Salvatore "_**

**_-"Non " _**_elle ouvra la bouche et la coupa_**_ "Je propose une trêve" _**_elle leva les sourcils tout en fermant la bouche **"quoi? tu as perdu ta langue"** elle savait qu'il la défiait pour la pousser à parler. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner raison mais il fallait que quelqu'un lui ferme son clapet_

**_-« Je ne te crois pas ! Il y a quelque chose de louche la dessous » _**_elle croisa les bras comme si elle voulait se protéger de lui_**_ "j'attends"_**

**_-" Toujours " "je ne fais jamais rien en arrière penser " _**_il se pencha et fixa ses yeux verts_**_ " C'est Elena, c'est bien connu, je serai prêt à tout pour elle"_**

**_-"Pourquoi veux-tu que l'on soit ami? " "Pourquoi, alors que tu me détestes " _**_balbutia-t-elle_

**_-"Non erreur, toi je n'ai rien contre toi seulement sur ce que tu représentes et à qui tu ressembles" "Je croyais avoir été clair la dessus" "Mon inimitié contre toi à tout avoir avec Emily et tes ancêtres"_**

**_-"c'est la même chose, la magie et mes origines sont pour l'instant tous ce qui me définit Damon" _**_répliqua-t-elle __hargneusement_

**_-" On s'en fou, tout ce qui comptes c'est Elena! Elle me l'as si gentiment demandé " "Et soyons honnêtes malgré nos petites disputes, on fait une bonne équipe " " Alors…pourquoi pas! On peut mettre de l'eau dans notre vin du moins en sa présence...Donc?" _**_il sourit_**_ " Recommençons à zéro " _**_elle cherchait dans ses yeux bleus s'il était sérieux et il l'était. A cette idée, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire…._**_ " Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? "_**

**_-"Non "_**_elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, il la regarda intensément, il ne l'avait jamais vu rire, c'était bizarre_

**_-"Alors ?"_**_Elle s'arrêta de rire_

**_-"Sans vouloir t'offenser…Non "_**_ il commença à perdre son sourire **"**_**_Tu m'as mordue, tu es un vampire et je suis une sorcière, pour moi c'est impossible" "Mon monde est déjà assez bouleverser pour qu'on soit tous les deux plus que des ennemis" "ça me convient cette situation" _**_Damon se lécha les lèvres il ne savait que tout n'était pas perdue, il savait être persuasive_

**_-« Et Elena… »_**

**_- "Elle me l'a demandé" _**_le coupa-t-elle_**_ "Mais c'est au-dessous de mes forces " "Il faut qu'elle accepte qu'on ne peut pas aimer tout le monde " Damon sourit_**

**_-"Je sais que tu plaisantes, tu ne ferais jamais ça à Elena" "Tu tiens beaucoup trop à elle"_**

**_-"Je suis plus que sérieuse, j'ai mon propre libre arbitre et toutes mes décisions ne sont pas en fonction d'elle" _**_Il commença à se décomposer_**_"En soit bien conscient Damon" "Et je ne suis pas dupe, je vois bien maintenant que tu ne fais pas ça seulement pour faire plaisir à Elena"_**

**_-"Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire..." "Je t'ai bien prévenue que je ne fais rien sans arrière pensée" "Il faut bien que je rentre dans les bonnes grâces de Miss Gilbert d'une façon ou d'une autre pour me glisser sous ses draps"_**

**_-"Tu es dégueulasse"_**

**_-"Je le sais" "d'ailleurs ce mot me vas à ravir" "Mais revenons à nos moutons" "Accepte, le bonheur d'Elena en dépends" "Je la rendrais heureuse, elle aura tous ce qu'elle a rêver" "Elle souhaite un amour ardent intense qui la consume, non une vulgaire remake de twiligth" "Tu ne peux pas lui refuser ça"_**

**_-"Tu as tord, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut et jamais tu ne la rendras heureuse" "Damon tu es nausif et même si je n'aime pas Stefan, je sais quelque part il la rend heureuse" "Alors fou lui la paix...et fou moi la paix par ma même occasion, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi" _**_Damon sourit vert, sa mâchoire se serra. Il essayait de ne pas lui montrer qu'il était touché_

**_-" Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rattes "_**

**_-" Je m'attends rien venant d'un vampire et surtout de toi " " Je sais ce que tu es, je ne suis pas Elena le Shérif, je... ne te fais pas confiance " _**_disait-elle en se rapprochant de lui, elle ne se rendait pas compte à quel point elle lui faisait de l'effet si en colère à trois centimètre de lui, leur nez ce touchait presque, il sentait son souffle chaud chatouiller sa nuque et sa joue, c'était comme une douce caresse_

**_-"Bien " _**_il s'avança pour ressentir encore et encore cette sensation_

**_-"Bien " _**_reprit-elle_**_ " Bye Damon" _**_elle fit un pas et lui fit un pas vers elle_**_ "Quoi encore ? "_**_demanda-t-elle en faisant des pas en arrière_

**_-"Une dernière chose, si je te vois encore sur mon chemin je t'éventre "_**_ragea-t-il avec une telle férocité que Bonnie trembla et avala de travers sa salive, malgré le bien fou qu'elle lui procurait il n'aimait ressentir tout tralala sans queue ni tête_**_ "Cet fois ci il y aura ni Elena ni Stefan pour m'arrêter de te vider de ton sang__ " _**_il fallait qu'il stop ça, il fallait qu'il l'éloigne de lui_

**_-"Je… " "Je..je n'attends pas moins de ta part " "On est ennemi " elle le fixa de ses yeux verts_**

**_-" Et je compte bien te prouver qu'il vaut mieux m'avoir dans son camp qu'ailleurs"_**

**_-"Ne t'inquiète pas je serai à la hauteur " _**_ il se rapprocha d'elle, elle lui tenait tête. Lui fit des vas et viens entre ses yeux et sa bouche et elle ne quittait que ses yeux. Bonnie fut déstabiliser, elle bredouilla _**_ "Dégage"_**_ avant de le pousser et courir puis disparu. Damon avala sa salive, ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ressentit_

**bip...bip...bip...**

**Le téléphone sonnait le sortit de ses songes. Ses yeux birfurqua sur les côtés regardant autour de lui. Il sonnait toujours, agacé y il répondit**

**-"Damon, c'est Liz Forbes"**

**-"Que me vous levez vous" "Besoin encore une petite aide pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du concile?" "allez chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour faire le sale boulot"**

**-"C'est très urgent" le coupa Luz**

**-"Ce n'est plus mon affaire, j'en ai marre"**

**_-_"Attendez!" "C'est la même chose que la dernière fois, ils ont recommencés" **Damon se redressa arquant ses sourcils cette histoire devenait de plus en plus troublante

**-"Où êtes-vous?" **distait-il en fixant une fumée au loin sortant d'une cheminée

* * *

**Elena était sagement couché dans l'un des canapé du Salon des Salvatore regardant amoureusement Stefan faire du feu. De temps en temps, elle touchait ses cheveux jetant un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Elle semblait inquiète, Damon n'était toujours pas rentrée à une heure si tardif. Elle s'en voulait de l'avoir rembarrer si abruptement il y a quelque heure. Nerveusement, elle toucha le collier donnée par Stefan, elle l'oubliait même la personne qui partageait sa vie. Elena ne s'apercevait pas qu'il s'était glisser à ses côtés, la fixant intensément du regard. il a fallut qui lui touche les cheveux, lui caresse le visage pour qu'elle se rappel de sa présence. Elle sursauta, faisant vaciller son regard de l'horloge aux yeux vert de Stefan.**

**-"Alors, on est presser de partir?" **disait-il en souriant

**-"Ne dit pas n'importe quoi"** Stefan vit qu'elle lui mentait, son comportement n'était plus le même

**-"S'il y a quelque chose qui te tracassait tu me le dirais? " **Elle n'aimait pas le regard que Stefan lui portait, c'était comme si il la jugeait ou doutait de sa sincérité. Alors pour éviter une dispute, elle se blottit tout contre lui, attrapa le col de sa chemise pour l'embrasser. Avec envie, Stefan approfondit leur baiser. il devint un peu plus passionnelle, Elena commençait à se détendre dans ses bras. Très vite, elle prit le contrôle de leur échange sensuelle en passant sa jambe à gauche de Stefan. Ce dernier sourit, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour la ramener tout contre lui. Maintenant à califourchon sur les cuisses de Stefan, ses mains se firent de plus en plus baladeuse, doucement elle déboutonna sa chemise sous les yeux charger de désir de Stefan.

**-"Pourquoi sourit tu?" **elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil furtif tout en lui retirant la chemise avec rapidité.

**-"C'est toi" **répondit dans un souffle court, il sentit les mains d'Elena sous son marcel. Il l'arrêta, elle leva progressivement ses yeux marrons sur lui. Rapidement, Stefan captura ses yeux, il lui caressa sa joue** "tu es si belle Elena, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie"** Elle sourit gêné encore une fois, il ne méritait pas tout ça. Elle n'était pas franche avec lui, Damon...elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait avec lui depuis quelques jours. En quelques sortes, elle l'avait trahit en rendant son baiser, en ayant adorer sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, en voulant encore recommencer quant il était dans la même pièce qu'elle. Elle se détestait en ce moment car elle aimait Stefan mais Damon c'était tout autre chose, Elena ne savait pas comment le définir. il fallait qu'elle l'oublie, qu'elle se dévoue corps et âme à Stefan. la jolie fille de l'est lui devait bien ça après tous ce qu'il faisait pour la rendre heureuse!Elle se répétait plusieurs fois cette phrase en appuyant ses lèvres beaucoup plus fort, en mettant un peu plus de fougue. Leur touchée était plus intense plus intime plus intrusive, elle posa sa main sur le visage de Stefan en arrêtant de l'embrasser. Elle le regarda désespérément

**-"Dis-moi que tu me crois quand je te dis que je t'aime" **il ne fit que lui sourire tout en lui retirant son haut.** "Réponds-moi"** son cœur battait encore plus vite, il l'entendit tout comme il vit la contraction de son diaphragme, elle tremblait de peur et de désir. Il se rapprocha d'elle en silence, il l'embrassa dans le cou. le jeune Salvatore appréciait la réaction du corps d'Elena à son touché. Elle soupirait, ferma les yeux elle recherchait encore plus de contacte, elle se colla à lui, enfouissant ses mains dans sa chevelure, se mordit les lèvres en sentant les doigts de son bien aimé caresser son ventre et son dos. Son souffle se coupa quant elle se retrouva sous lui, elle resta stoïque puis sourit.

**-"tu en as encore des doutes après ça"**Très possessivemment elle attrapa son cou pour l'embrasser encore et encore, là elle en était sure c'était lui, l'homme de sa vie.

**La porte s'ouvrit, elle l'entendit se fermer. Elle essaya d'en faire abstraction mais quand elle sentit ce parfum si particulier lui arriver aux narines, elle ne pouvait plus. Elle cru rêvé, c'était dingue comme il pouvait hanté toutes ses pensées. Sa tête lui jouait surement des tours, il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur Stefan. Elena le fit basculer en douceur pour être de nouveau au dessus de lui. Elle entreprit de lui enlever sa ceinture de lui déboutonner **"Tu sais qu'on a tout notre temps"

**-"J'ai très très envie de toi, tu comprends"**

**-"Oui"** il l'embrassa et à ce moment là Damon arriva en trottinant. Il s'arrêta voir le spectacle dégouttant se dérouler devant ses yeux, il grimaça avant de continuer son chemin vers le bar. Stefan le vit et Elena ne sentait plus son touchée, c'était étrange..

**-"Quoi" **Elle se redressait regardait Stefan, l'humaine remarqua qu'il fixait quelque chose derrière. Elle se retourna et c'est là qu'elle le vit, alors elle n'avait pas rêvé, il était bien là. Son corps manquait un battement ce qui ne passait pas inaperçue pour les deux vampires.

L'homme en noir, se retourna finissant son verre de vodka

**-"Oh"** il fit comme si ça ne le gênait pas** "Faites comme si je n'existais pas, continuer à..." **il roula les yeux** "a faire ce que vous faisiez, je ne faisais que passer" **disait-il en regardant Elena remettre son haut

**-"Toute manière j'allais rentrée" **répondit précipitamment Elena

**-"Je te raccompagne"**

**-"Non!" **elle souffla et vit qu'elle faisait mal à Stefan** "J'ai besoin de rentrée seule, on se voit demain"**

**-"Ok" **Stefan se contenta d'acquiescer, sous l'œil intéresser de Damon. Il trouvait le comportement d'Elena étrange. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait avec elle. Il la suivait du regard en buvant la dernière goutte accompagner par un Stefan désemparé. Il voyait son frère devenir une véritable épave. Son ouie entendit la poignet se tourner, il se rappela enfin ce qu'il devait faire.

**-"Elena" **cette dernière se retourna et vit Damon se rapprocher d'elle

**-"Oui"**

**-"Appelle Witchy et demande lui de ramener ses fesses ici" "J'ai un deal à lui proposer"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou, merci pour vos messages. J'espère que vous apprécierez autant celui là. Désolée pour l'attente j'espère que ce chapitre me fera pardonner.**

**Bisou et Bonne lecture**

**Disclamer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

**Partie 3: Le deal**

* * *

(Précédemment)

**-"Quoi" **Elle se redressait regardait Stefan, l'humaine remarqua qu'il fixait quelque chose derrière. Elle se retourna et c'est là qu'elle le vit, alors elle n'avait pas rêvé, il était bien là. Son coeur manquait un battement ce qui ne passait pas inaperçue pour les deux vampires.

L'homme en noir, se retourna finissant son verre de vodka

**-"Oh"** il fit comme si ça ne le gênait pas**"Faites comme si je n'existais pas, continuer à..."**il roula les yeux**"a faire ce que vous faisiez, je ne faisais que passer"**disait-il en regardant Elena remettre son haut

**-"Toute manière j'allais rentrée"**répondit précipitamment Elena

**-"Je te raccompagne"**

**-"Non!"**elle souffla et vit qu'elle faisait mal à Stefan, elle se leva**"J'ai besoin de rentrée seule, on se voit demain"**

**-"Ok"**Stefan se contenta d'acquiescer, sous l'œil intéressé de Damon. Il trouvait le comportement d'Elena étrange. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait avec elle. Il la suivait du regard en buvant la dernière goutte se faire raccompagné par un Stefan désemparé. Il voyait son frère devenir une véritable épave. Son ouïe entendit la poignet se tourner, il se rappela enfin ce qu'il devait faire.

**-"Elena"**cette dernière se retourna et vit Damon se rapprocher d'elle

**-"Oui"**

**-"Appelle Witchy et demande lui de ramener ses fesses ici" "J'ai un deal à lui proposer"**

* * *

(Maintenant)

Elena le vit disparaître rapidement , elle alla à sa recherche

- **"Quoi"**

- **"Fait-ce que je te dis"** répliqua Damon dos à Elle se servant encore un verre

- **"Ne lui parle pas comme ça"**

- **"Ah saint Stefan toujours entrain de protéger les plus de faible"** Ricana-t-il en s'adosser sur le bord du bar

- **"Je ne suis pas faible" "Je suis seulement humaine"**

- **"C'est pareille, tu es vulnérable et très appétissante"**

- **"Damon, réponds à sa question"**

- **"Non"** Elena baissa la tête, blessée par le comportement de Damon. Elle était déçue, elle croyait qu'il avait changer à son contacte, mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Il était toujours le petit con prétentieux du début; celui qu'elle avait essayer d'haïr.

- **"Alors je ne vois pas ce que je fais encore là **« Disait-elle d'un ton dur, ses yeux marrons de biche perçaient ceux de Damon. Stefan vit leur échange et ne pu s'empêcher d'être jaloux parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute pour lui, Elena avait un faible pour son frère , sinon elle ne réagirait pas ainsi. Soudain, il sentit des lèvres s'écraser sur les siennes. Au début, il fut surprit, puis se laissa aller ... pourtant ce n'est pas dans leur habitude d'être si désinhibé devant quelqu'un. Mais là, il s'en fichait, pas le temps de se poser des questions, la femme qu'il aime l'embrassait, c'était tous ce qui comptait. Pendant ce temps, Elena regarda Damon. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit d'agir ainsi, mais elle l'avait fait et le regrettait. Les yeux de Damon devinrent sombre, Elle décela de l'écœurement . Elle se sentait mal de le faire souffrir, alors elle se détacha brusquement de Stefan.

- **"A demain, je t'aime"** Stefan la caressa, sentie de nouveau sa gène, il jeta regard à Damon qui s'empressa d'hocher les épaules **"Damon"**

- **"Elena **" une dernière fois, Elle embrassa son copain puis partit sous les yeux de Damon et Stefan. Dès qu'ils entendirent la porte claquer, Stefan se plaça devant son frère **"Quoi?"**

- **"Tu me peux me dire ce qu'il te prends" "Et où étais-tu passé»**

* * *

Bonnie descendit les escaliers, elle en avait assez d'entendre son téléphone sonnée. Certes depuis quelques minutes, il n'y avait aucun appel. Mais il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui sinon, il allait la rendre folle. C'était dingue , juste le fait de voir son nom s'afficher sur son téléphone la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle n'était pas de nature rancunière, ou à se faire rapidement un avis sur une personne mais lui ... Damon, il n'y avait aucun doute. Il était réellement irrécupérable et valait mieux pour sa santé mentale et pour le cerveau de ce dernier qu'ils se tiennent tous les deux éloigner pour le moment. _«quelques jours allaient suffirent"_ pensa-t-elle en s'asseyant sagement sur le tabouret, lorsque sa grand-mère se retourna elle a cru mourir.

- **"Ne refait plus jamais ça!"**

- **"Désolée"** répliqua doucement Bonnie

**- "Ce n'est rien'"**

**- "Non, pas ce n'est pas pour ça!"** Sheila arrêtait tous ce qu'elle faisait pour l'écouter **"Ce que j'essaye de te dire ..." "C'est que je n'ai pas voulu te brusquer tout à l'heure, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, ok ça me va. Mais lorsque tu te décidera de m'en parler, viens me voir, je serais toujours prête à en apprendre plus "**Sheila sourit, contourna la table et prit les deux mains de Bonnie dans les siennes

- " **Ce pas n'est que je n'ai pas envie, d'en parler "  
**

- **"Alors pourquoi?" "Ces bouquins n'ont rien de si effrayant"** Sheila lui toucha son visage

- **"Ma chérie, tu es si jeune et si inexpérimentée" "Tu ignores Tout de notre monde"****  
**

- **". Bin ... apprends-moi en plus, je ne demande rien de plus , c'est juste de la curiosité mal placé" "Et de plus, tu sais, je ne suis plus la petite fille, perdue et perturbée par la disparition subite de sa mère et par l'absence de son père " " Je ne vais pas me cassé et il y a bien longtemps que ces choses ne me touchent plus "**

- **"Ne me l'as fait pas" "Tu t'accroches à moi et à Elena Caroline ... Comme un chien à son os" "Presque dépendante de nous, de notre bonheur " "Et Je ne veux pas que la magie soit ton nouveau hobbie pour te marginalisé; t'empêcher de vivre " " Tu es encore jeune, forte, trouve toi une activité, un job, un petit copain, tu es jolie comme coeur"**

**- "Gram"** Bonnie se sentit outrée parce qu'elle venait de dire **"Je veux que tu prennes conscience, que j'ai grandit et je sais très bien faire la différence entre le bien et le mal" "Tu me connais, je suis quelqu'un de responsable " " Alors quoique tu me dises ça ne me perturberas pas ... "** Sheila comprit qu'elle essayait de la faire changer d'avis mais c'était peine perdue ... Ce n'est certainement pas par elle que sa petite fille allait apprendre ce genre de chose

**- «Pour ça j'en ai aucun doute, mais parfois, avoir de grand pouvoir, nécessite de grande responsabilité et certain en deviennent fou" "Toujours plus vorace, de pouvoir» «Je préfère que tu te focalise sur la magie traditionnelle " " Nous les Bennett, on est les meilleurs dans ce domaine "**

**- "Mais si ça m'arrive"** Sheila lui fit les gros yeux **"Admettons que je sombre dedans, je sais que je pourrais compter sur toi"**

**- "Je ne serai pas toujours là" "Je ne veux pas m'inquiéter pour toi sachant tous les risques que tu cours en rentrant dans un cercle vicieux et fermer durant ma vie et ma mort" "Alors promets moi de ne pas y toucher"**

**- "Gram's"**

**- "Bonnie!"**

**- "Ok, c'est bon tu as fini"**

**- "Non" "Ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, il ne faut pas le prendre à la légère" "Je crois que tu n'as pas bien prit conscience de certaines choses " "Alors écoutes moi bien. .. Ce genre de magie, aucun sorcier ne devrait y toucher "" Elle est comme une drogue, tu en deviens dépendant dès la première utilisation: tu ressens la puissance, la liberté, tu l'aperçoit le mode d'une autre manière " "Tout te parait accessible et petit"** Bonnie fronça Les sourcils

**- "Attends ... tu l'as déjà-utilisé?"** Elle écarquilla les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte, puis sourit, sa grand-mère était beaucoup fun qu'elle ne pensait; sans le savoir Sheila avait attisé sa curiosité

**- "Ça n'a pas la moindre importance maintenant" "Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est toi" "Tu as l'air ... ta curiosité, ta bonté a tous nous sauver t'emmèneras à ta perte" "J'espère que nous reviendrons plus dessus" **

**- "Ok"** Bonnie s'enfonça un peu plus sur le tabouret **"Sinon, dis-moi comment ils sont rentrée dans la famille?"**

**- "Bonnie!"**

**- "Bin quoi Je m'intéresse à notre histoire?" "Je ne te demande pas ce qu'il y a l'intérieur, Alors ..."**

**- "Ok"** Sheila céda

**- "Merci"**

**- "Et bien malgré ce que tout le monde pense, le prestige de notre lignée était entaché par des sorcières qui sont un peu égarée"**

**- "Comme Toi?"** Bonnie rigola

**- "Arrêtes tes bêtises" "Tu sais très bien que je ne pratique très peu" "J'ai apprit de mes erreurs maintenant, je préfère la théorie" "Vouloir toujours en savoir plus et être plus forte, avant de servir la nature à toujours été nocif pour nous sorcière"**

**- "Ah, mais ça ne te manque pas?"**

**- "Quoi"**

**- "La pratique, c'est tellement fun de...je ne sais pas moi" "de lancer des anévrismes, allumer le feu, déplacer des objets par la pensée, se téléporter"**

**- "Un peu ... Mais je ne suis plus de toute jeune" "Et chaque sort m'épuise peu plus, et plus vite que toi"** Bonnie sourit **"J'apprécie, que tu aimes être une sorcière que tu veuilles à ce point faire la fierté de ta lignée; Mais n'oubli pas qui tu es avant tout, une jolie ** **adolescente****"** la jeune fille souffla, elle ne comprenait pas sa grand-mère comme si maintenant elle voulait l'éloigner de leur monde malgré tout le mal qu'elle s'est donner pour l'initier contre l'avis de son gendre. **"La magie ne se limite pas à quelques sorts, c'est beaucoup plus compliquer que ça" "Il y a des règles, des contre-partis" "Moi et quelque unes avant moi, on fait les frais comme n'avoir plus accès à nos pouvoir temporairement ou définitivement et avoir recours à d'autre forme de magie " " Sinon celles comme toi, elles sont seulement attirée par l'inconnu, le danger "" Elles sont prêtes à tout pour changeur d'air ... " "La magie est comme toutes choses dans ce monde , bonne et mauvaise, Il faut juste que tu saches l'utiliser et ne pas en abuser pour sauver le monde, et non pour ton bien" "C'est comme ça que l'on distingue, les grandes sorcières "" Elles sont complètement désintéressées "**

**- " Et toi, c'était quoi?"** Bonnie voulait qu'elle ne dévit pas la conversation, Elles ne parlaient pas d'elle mais de Sheila

**- "Ça sera pour la pr****ochaine fois, mais si tu veux réellement connaître l'histoire de tes ancêtres, en particulier Emily" "Elle a tenue un journal comme d'autre avant elle" "Si tu es sage et m'aide pour les remèdes à remettre à une vieille tante à Salem, je te donnerai le "**

**- "Ok"** Bonnie s'étira **"Gram's ?"**

- **"Oui"**

- **«Partie remise, on continuera cette conversation»** « **Mais pour l'instant je veux que tu m'aide à faire quelque chose"**

**- «Quoi donc?"**

**- "Je sais que la magie te manque, alors je me disais que ça te plairai de faire mon éducation" "C'est ma manière de te déverrouiller"**

**- "Hey, jeune fille, je suis loin d'être rouiller" "Attends je vais te montrer le contraire»**

**- "Ok"** Bonnie était contente **"On profitera ainsi de l'un de l'autre, je n'ai pas envie que le temps nous rattrape"**

**- "Bien sûr, C'est un honneur pour moi"** Elles s'enlacèrent puis Bonnie s'éloigna vers l'escalier

**- "Je vais me mettre en pyjama" "Je ne serai pas très longue"**

* * *

Elena se précipita vers sa voiture, cherchant rapidement dans son sac ses clés. Elle était nerveuse et très empotée alors qu'elle ne l'était jamais. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'agir ainsi? Quel genre de personne était-elle entrain de devenir en présence de Damon? Elle ne pouvait pas être attirée par le frère de son petit copain ... Elle n'était pas Katerine, Elle ne supporterait pas devenir comme elle pour le peu qu'elle sache d'elle. Elle s'arrêta, en les cherchant rapidement mais en vain.

- **"Merde où sont-elles"** Elle souffla **"Utilisons les grands moyens"** Elle s'accroupit, versa le contenu de son sac au sol **"Enfin"** . Elena les rattrapa puis se releva doucement mais trébucha en avant **"Aîîiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie"** décidément elle était réellement maladroite. La jeune Gilbert se releva avec rage, regarda autour d'elle si quelqu'un ne l'avait vu, et grâce à dieu personnes n'étaient présentes à cette heure si tardive . Pourtant, elle avait une sensation bizarre. Comme si une personne la regardait , elle avait le sang glacé, les poils hérissés ... Elle commença à avoir peur, devenir un peu plus méfiante. Avec précaution, elle regarda autour d'elle tout en rapprochant de sa voiture. Le double tourna la tête au son d'un bruit, on aurait dit qu'une personne s'était enfuie ... La Petrova posa sa main sur son coeur, elle souffla. Elle devait se faire des idées, le manoir était bordée par la forêt, elle avait surement qu'entendu des bruits de branches, c'était peut-être des animaux. Sans perdre de temps, elle monta dans sa voiture, décida d'appeler Bonnie, elle devait absolument parler à quelqu'un. Elle regarda, sur le siège passager, pas de sac **"Mince"** Elle le ramassa au sol ainsi que ses affaires, mais toujours pas de portable, son égard se posa sur le manoir.**  
**

* * *

Elle courra rapidement puis rentra dans le salon

- **"Désolée"** Ils la regardèrent bizarrement **"Mon téléphone"** Elle le prit **"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"**

- **"Damon ne veut pas me dire qu'il a fait ce soir"**

- **, "S'il ne veut pas te le dire»** répondit Elena ne voyant pas où est le problème

- **"Merci Elena"**

- **"C'est un vampire "**

- **"Toi tu en es bien un , non?"**

- **"Mais moi, je ne me nourrir pas de sang humain" "Je veux juste m'assurer que tu n'as pas laisser de cadavres derrière toi" "J'évite seulement qu'on attire pas l'attention sur nous"**

- **"Oh" "Damon, où étais-tu"?**

- **"Je ne crois pas que vous voulez réellement savoir"**

- **«Je me demande pourquoi, je te l'ai demandé"**

- **"Ne dis pas ce que je n'ai pas"**

- **"Alors prouves-nous le contraire que tu n'es plus le Damon du début, c' est aussi simple que ça!"** demanda Elena prenant le relais de Stefan

- **"Pourquoi"** Damon sourit et s'avançant vers elle souriant **"Si j'avais tuer quelqu'un ça te gênerais"**

- **«Réponds-à sa question"** réitéra Stefan, ne supportant pas le comportement de Damon avec Elena

- **"Ok, Vous l'aurez voulu!" "Mais il me faut encore un verre"**

- **"Damon"** il exaspération Elena, elle le regarda leur donné le dos, avec lenteur il décapuchonnait la bouteille d'alcool puis se versa rasade

- **"Et bien"** il revenait avec un verre à moitié plein **"J'étais sur la route regardant le ciel pour demander à Dieu de me donner une seconde chance d'être heureux à l'homme terrible que je suis'" " enfin vous voyez le truc "**

**- "La vérité, Où étais-tu pour que je nettoie derrière toi" **Damon roula des Yeux

**- "Je crois qu'il dit la vérité** . **"** Elle l'avait bien regardé, Il était irrité que Stefan ne le croyait pas, Damon était sincère **"Continues"**

**- "Elena, il ment"** Damon sourit, bu une gorgée **"Damon je suis sérieux, dis-moi la vérité"**

**- "Stefan ... Stefan"** Répéta-t-il en déposant son verre derrière **"Je suis assez grand pour être baby-sitter, je sais me contrôler lorsque je bois du sang humain , je ne suis pas un bouché"**

**- "Ça c'est bas"**

- **"C'est de bonne guerre Elena"** il reprit le verre et le bu

- **«Continues»**

- **"Et bien, où j'en étais déjà"**

- **"Tu étais sous la route et tu regardais le ciel"** Damon regarda son frère, étonné qu'il avait suivit malgré la pression sur ses épaules, il admirait le contrôle dont il faisait preuve

- **"Ah oui j'étais sous la route et j'ai demandé de l'aide pour avoir une seconde chance, avoir droit au bonheur sachant très bien qu'un mec comme moi était irrécupérable; et puis j'ai pensée à tes mots "** Elena fut déstabilisé quand Damon posa ses yeux sur elle

- **"Comment ça à mes paroles?"** demanda-t-elle en regardant la réaction de Stefan, mais il ne laissait rien transparaître , en vérité il bouillait de l'intérieur

- **"Tu m'as fait reprendre espoir, en me disant que j'avais droit à une seconde. J'ai le droit d'être sauvé." "Alors J'ai supplié le ciel ou peu importe ce qu'il y a là-haut, pour que j'ai un jour la fille "** Il marcha lentement vers elle **" Je t'ai toi... Elena "** Damon sourit alors qu'il avait été jusqu'ici sérieux. Il s'adorait à ce moment là, il mentait un peu, il n'avait pas pensé à elle mais voulait à tout prix qu'Elena sache qu'il était sincère sur ses sentiments. En Faite, c'était Bennett qui occupait toutes ses pensées . A son nom, il fut à nouveau irrité, Elena le vit

- **"Qu'est-ce qu'il ..."** Elle ne pu finir sa phrase, Stefan poussa Damon. La bouche ouverte, Elle vit Damon allongée au sol hilare

- **"C'est bon tu as fini?"**

**- "Non"** il se releva, léchant ses lèvres sentant son sang coulé, Elena fut hypnotiser par son geste, elle le trouva sexy **"Je n'ai pas tout un fait fini, je te conseille de faire attention à ta copine, Elle va te filer entre les doigts "**

- **«C'est une menace?"**

- **"Qui sait"** répliqua Damon souriant

- **"C'est bon vous deux"** Elle prit le bras de Stefan pour l'éloigner de Damon, la source de leur désaccord. Elle jeta un regard sévère à Damon puis se tournas vers Stefan. Damon vit le dos d'Elena, il l'avait merdé **"Ne fais pas attention à Lui, il essaye de te provoquer"** Elle jeta un regard furtif à Damon **"Au fond de toi"** Elle prit la main de Stefan et la posa sur son coeur **"Tu sais qu'il t'appartient, si tu en confiance en moi Stefan, si tu crois en mes déclarations" "Tu sais qu'il n'est pas un danger pour nous" "Il ne se passera rien quoi qu'il arrivent"**

- **"Oh s'il te plait, Elena"** il s'avança vers elle **"On ne dit Jamais, fontaine je ne boirai pas ton eau"**

- **"Alors, J'aurai du te laisser fondre neige comme au Soleil"** En cet instant, il la dégoûtait et se dégoûtait d'avoir une quelconque attraction pour Lui

- **"Dommage Elena, ça te poursuivra toujours"**

- **«Stop»** hurla Stefan, Damon leva le sourcils, pivota vers son frère, surprit que Stefan ose hausser la voix. Il avait du faire fort ... Stefan était au bout du rouleau mais n'éprouvait même pas un soupçon de remord , il se battait juste pour son bonheur **"Si on revenait à ta requête» «Tu voulais appeler Bonnie?"** Elena avait complètement oublier et Damon presque, mais Stefan non. La tension qu'il régnait au manoir était insupportable, son pire cauchemar se réalisait, l'histoire se répète, Mais avait-il la force de se battre contre son frère? De souffrir de l'éloignement de Damon pour une fille? De devoir partager la fille qu'il l'aime? Mais cette fois c'était différent ... Il le sentait, la balle était dans le camp de Damon. Il percé le regard de son son frère, il fallait qu'il sorte sur le terrain glissant avant de suffoquer **"Alors que voulais-tu dire à Bonnie?"** Demanda-t-il en regardant Elena puis Damon. Elle lui lançait un regard qui en disait long, elle avait peur de sa réponse

- **"C'est simple ça ne vous regarde pas" **

- **"Bien" "ça me va, comme ça je ne l'a dérangerais pas inutilement"**

- **"Oh mais si tu le feras sinon, je lui ferai boire de mon sang" "Seule façon de diminuer ses capacités, la rendre suffisamment faible pour l'hypnotiser" "Après que sais-je ce que je ferai avec elle" "Il y a tellement de chose à expérimenté"**

- **"Tu ne le feras pas"** sûr d'elle, elle savait l'effet qu'elle avait sur le vampire

- **"Pourquoi douce Elena"** Stefan s'interposa entre les deux, Damon sourit et recula

- **"Parce que tu ne veux pas me faire du mal, tu tiens trop à moi"**

- **"Ne te surestime pas"**

- **"Et toi ne joue pas avec le feu, notre relation ne tiens qu'à un fil Damon" "Fais une connerie comme avoir briser le cou de Jérémie ou avec qui que soit d'autre qui me sont cher, ne compte pas sur mon soutien et mon amitié "** Damon roula les yeux masquant le faite qu'elle a réussit à le touché **"Alors Damon, que lui veux-tu"**

- **"Un deal"**

- **"De quel genre?"** Demanda Stefan ayant assez d'être spectateur

- **"Après notre dernière conversation, J'ai bien réfléchit, eu envie de le faire pour toi"** Stefan fut intéresser

- **«Tu m'expliques?"**

- **"Ce n'est rien"** Elle lança un regard de remerciement amer à Damon **"Je suis passé cet après midi mais tu n'était pas là, t'étais partie en chasse avec Caroline" "Et j' ai Profiter de dire à Damon de faire des efforts avec Bonnie "** il Hocha la tête

- **"Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis»** Stefan curieux, il demanda à Damon puis lança un regard à Elena. Il vit qu'elle etait gêné, qu'elle etait sous tension mais d'un autre genre. Elle appréhendait seulement l'excuse de Damon.

- **"Et bien, j'ai envie d'être ami avec elle" "Avoir une sorcière dans sa poche c'est pas donner à tout le monde"**

- **"La raison vrai"** il regarda Elena puis devint sérieux

- **"J'ai envie de te faire plaisir, que tu es toute les personnes que tu aimes autour de toi"** Elle Souffla, entendre ses mots étaient libérateur

- **"Et pourquoi se revirement, tout à l'heure tu n'étais prêt pas"**

- **"Ton regard, ton comportement me prouve que j'ai une chance»**

- **"Ne fais pas ça pour de mauvaise raison et Bonnie n'est pas un outil "**

- **«Je le fais par plaisir, Elle n'est pas si agaçante que ça Bennett" "Maintenant tu peux l'appeler... elle rejette tous mes Appels"**

- **"Tu croyais quoi après L'avoir mordu, toutes tes Remarques sarcastiques, l'utiliser comme un objet magique, Elle te répondrai?"** demandait-elle effarer

- **"Oui grâce à mon charme fou"** Elena sourit **"Alors?"** Elle le regarda baissa les yeux puis chercha le regard de Stefan qui se fut fuyant. Il était blesser, elle ne pouvait pas accepter

- **"Désolée, mais non, débrouilles-toi tout seul" "Ce pas n'est bien, ni pour toi, ni pour moi, ni pour Stefan" "Je ne te dois pas te donner de faux espoir, c'est trop ambiguë"**

- **"Ok, mais on est toujours ami"** il se rapprocha d'elle, la distrait pour lui extirper son téléphone

- **"Bien sûr"**

- **"ça fait plaisir à entendre"** puis la contourna **"Je vais l'appeler"**

- **"Non"**

- **"Bye Elena"** il se volatilisa apparu devant la maison de Sheila Bennett et appela entendit la tonalité et sourit en entendant la voix de la sorcière, elle était si " _prévisible pensa-t-il"_

* * *

Bonnie se leva rapidement prit son téléphone. Elle retira une mèche de ses lèvres et lu _"Elena"_ Elle soupira heureuse que ça ne soit pas cet saleté de vampire. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'il la regardait de là où il se trouvait

- **«Allo Elena?** " Bonnie fronça les sourcils, Damon la laissait gamberger **"Lena, tu m'entends?"** Et encore, elle éloigna le téléphone de son visage et regarda si elle avait toujours du réseau. Son écran affichait cinq barres, quelque chose clochait ou Elena lui faisait une blague **"C'est bon j'ai comprit Elena, tu as bien joué maintenant répond!"** à cette réplique elle entendit un bruit de fond...une voiture **"Tu sais ce n'est pas drôle, je croyais que tu me connaissait mieux que ça ... je déteste les canulars autant que les films d'horreur genre screem "** Damon sourit à cet aveux, alors la petite Bennett était en faite une grande froussarde, ça ne se voyait aucunement lors des batailles, Cet fille l'étonnerait toujours; Elle était imprévisible et surprenante** "Maintenant je ne joue plus lena, il se fait tard" "Je comptais aller me coucher bientôt ,Bye, je me vengerais bisou"** Elle allait raccrocher, lors qu 'il se ressaisit. Quant il était en sa présence, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la taquinée. Elle prenait vite la mouche, c'était drôle de la voir s'énerver il en oubliait même pourquoi il venait la voir; comme c'était le cas en cet instant

- **"Witchy"** Elle rapprocha le téléphone de son oreille

**- "Damon?"** Bonnie se tapa le front , Elle aurait du savoir qu'Elena ne referait jamais ça. Puis, se rappela qu'elle lui à fait part d'une de ses phobies ce qu'il allait lui coûter cher _"_ " _merde " _**"Ça va tu t'amuses Bien?"**

**- "Mais c'est toujours le cas avec toi" " Tu es ma distraction préféré"** Elle sourit d'agacement

**- "Tu sais quel heure il est? J'ai cours demain alors fou moi la paix"**

**- «Tut Tut ..., on ne t'a jamais apprit que c'est la personne qui appel qui doit Initié la fin de la conversation»**

**- "Entre nous, il n'y a jamais eu de conversation» «Donc pas besoin de bienséance"** Elle raccrocha. Damon rigola, cette Bennett lui rendrait toujours la tâche, plus compliqué. Le sourire aux lèvres il composa le numéro, Bonnie sourit

- **" Quoi e****ncore** !" Disait-elle en répondant au téléphone

- **"Je croyais que tu avais arrêter de m'éviter Witchy"** Elle roula les yeux

**- "Dis-moi ce que tu me veux , comme ça on ira plus vite Damon"** continua Damon

**- "Mais toi et moi... nous savons ce que ça veut dire ** **" ****" ****Tu m'évites, je te cherche; c'est le grand amour "** Elle écouta atentivement curieuse de savoir quelle autre imbécilité allait lui sortir **"Mais tu as tellement peur de succomber à mon charme que tu t'éloignes "** Elle sourit

- **"Tu dois réellement être enfermé " "Je vais raccrocher"**

- **"Vas-y Witchy, mais tu ne pourrais pas m'éviter éternellement, si y doit passer quelque chose entre nous, il se passera, je ne serai pas contre"**

- **"Vas-te faire voir Damon"**

- **"J'adore quand tu me parles ainsi"**

- **"Bye Damon"** Elle raccrocha encore une fois, puis lança son téléphone loin d'elle. Bonnie passa ses mains sur son visage complètement éreinté, Elle vit son devoir sur son lit qu'elle devait au rendre au plus tard après demain . Mais décida qu'elle le ferait demain, bien trop nerveuse pour se concentrer. Il fallait qu'elle décompresse, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa porte _"un verre de lait chaud et de la musique ferait l'affaire" se dit-elle._ Alors elle attrapa son ipod nouvelle génération tout en fixant son téléphone comme si elle attendait qu'il sonne. Bonnie secoua la tête, elle délirait. Elle n'attendait et n'espérait pas qu'il la rappelle? Elle était fatiguée, elle ne cherchait pas qu'il la distrait ... Peut-être un peu. Elle souffla, c'est vrai que la maison était vide, sa grand-mère était partit après avoir fini les potions à Salem. Peut-être qu'elle cherchait simplement de la compagnie, rien avoir avec ce vampire. Elle le saisit, repensa aux dires de Sheila, elle était jeune, il fallait qu'elle s'amuse. Elle composa un numéro au hasard, et vit le numéro de Caroline s'affiché. Elle raccrocha, Bonnie n'était pas encore de prête. Il lui fallait du temps même si seule Caroline pouvait l'a faire rire aux éclats. Caroline était sa joie, celle qui la poussait un peu à se dévergonder pourtant sa transformation lui faisait voir les choses autrement. Ce n'était plus sa Caroline, elle n'était plus synonyme de vie, de joie de gaieté. Elle ne pouvait pas l'appeler, ça serait pour une autre fois. Elle lâcha l'affaire, une soirée toute seule s'était sans doute mieux. Au moment où elle franchit la porte, il sonna elle se précipita

- **"Allo"** ne cherchant pas à savoir qui était au bout du fil

- **"J'ai bien rit toi aussi Bennett, maintenant soit gentille, descends"**

**- "Ah oui et Pourquoi, je te ferai se plaisir"** Elle s'assit sur son lit

**- "Parce que c'est moi"**

**- "Va Trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui tu pourrais faire mumuse Damon" "Si tu veux t'amuser va au Grill il y aura bien y avoir quelqu'un qui puisse assez te supporter"**

- **"Va un ta fenêtre"**

- **"Non"****  
**

- **"Ce pas n'est un conseil mais un ordre Bennett" "Je suis en bas devant chez toi"**

**- "Tu rigoles"**

**- "Non, vas-y regardes" "Sinon tu m'obligeras à faire des choses mauvaises " ****. Il y a plein d'habitation ici, surement dans une d'elle il y a une vieille femme qui fait**** confiance aux bonne vielle âme charitable comme moi " " Elle me laissera rentrée chez elle, je sens déjà le sang couler dans ma gorge "**

**- "Ok"** Souffla elle, traina les pieds. Damon la vit tirer les rideaux, et se pencher. Il ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire un petit signe de la main accompagnée de son sourire légendaire**  
**

* * *

Bonnie ferma la porte derrière elle, regarda à droite et à gauche avant de traverser puis courra vers le vampire

- **«Alors tu veux quoi"** Disait-elle toute frissonnante

- **"Tu ne t'es pas changer»** Disait-il en la détaillant du regard. Elle portait quelque chose de léger, un marcel et un shorty bleu. Bonnie le cachait avec une longue veste **"Je n'étais pas si presser" "mais ..."** il se rapprocha d'elle, essayait de regarder d'en voir-peu plus. Bonnie le regarda bizarrement

- **"Ne change pas de sujet»** Elle recula **"Pourquoi être venu jusqu 'ici"**

- **"Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide" "Enfin plutôt de ta magie"**

**- "Ça va j'ai comprit! Mais qui t'as dit que j'accepterai de t'aider"**

- **"Mon petit doigt et n'oubli pas que si tu es venu ici c'est pour me voir»** Souffla-t-il d'une pointe d'ironie

**- "Tu es réellement un petit con" "Si tu ne Veux pas être sérieux au moins une seconde, je m'en vais"**

**- "Attends" **Il l'a lui prit par le bras et l'a ramena vers lui

**- "Alors accouche" "je suis de bonne humeur grâce à toi, Alors profite de mon oreille attentif, l'horloge tourne" "Je verrai ce que je peux faire pour toi"**

**- "On a un petit problème" **

* * *

- «Alors tu l'as vu" l'homme demandait assis dans la pénombre, le coude sur l'accoudoir, les jambes croisé. Il se releva marcha avec légèreté et grâce vers son interlocuteur. De ses yeux bleus, on lisait qu'il était menaçant et quand on le connaissait on le qualifiait plutôt d'une personne avide de pouvoir et sans coeur. Enfin de compte, ça revenait à la même chose, Cet être à l'expression fermée, les lèvres soudées l'une contre l'autre, il regardait son invité avec sévérité et son calme imparable. Maintenant devant son invité, il le stimule **"Alors tu as perdu ta langue?"**

- **"Non monsieur"**

- **"Donc"** Il tourna autour de lui **"nous t'écoutons" **il lui offrit son sourire en parlant théâtralement

- **"Oui, je l'ai aperçue, Elle était bien où elle l'avait indiquée" ** **"Elle te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau"** confessa le jeune vampire en se retournant sur une femme habiller tout de noir, à la peau mâte , les cheveux châtain soyeux et bouclée, très sexy. Elle avait une particularité, sa confiance en elle: Ce qui pouvait déstabiliser plus d'un comme lui. Elle l'intimidait même attachée à une chaise. Cette femme pouvait le tuer en une seconde il en était certain. Il n'y avait aucun doute cette femme était une garce , une manipulatrice , il pouvait le dire à la façon qu'elle regardait.

- **"Et Bien Katerina"** l'homme aux yeux bleus se tournait vers sa prisonnière **"Jamais, je n'aurai cru que tu me disais la vérité"**

- **"Je n'avais pas le choix"** répliqua la double Petrova, Elle était blasée et déçue tortillant ses cheveux autour de son doigt. Elle regardait dehors, se demandant quand est-ce qu'elle foulerait le bitume enfin libre. Tous s'étaient écroulés ses rêves, ses projets quand celui qu'elle avait été fuit pendant plus de 500 ans l'avait retrouvé. 500 ans de cavale réduite à néant parce qu'elle avait oser baisser sa garde une seule fois. Une fois qu'il lui coûta cher, à cause de sa cupidité ou sa faiblesse. Son coeur l'avait rendue faible et moins prudente. Elle l'avait seulement laissé rapprocher. Jamais Elle aurait cru, qu'un jour il l'aurait trahit. Elle baissa la tête, rencontra ses yeux marrons qu'elle aimait tant. Elle tournait la tête, Elie ne méritait pas rien venant d'elle. Katerine tourna encore la tête;vit le visage de son bourreau de toujours, celui qu'elle avait tant haït. Il lui avait tant enlevée qu'elle ne pensait pas un jour ne plus rien un jour ressentir pour lui. Même la peur dans l'âme, elle essayait de paraître sur d'elle. Il ne fallait pas qu'il sache qu'en faite elle n'avait plus d'espoir. Elle se contentait que cela se passe; et bien entendu en attendant que le vent tourne en sa faveur. Elle était comme même Katerine Pierce, non Katerina Petrova. Elle était une survivante, Elle ne craint rien ni personne. Elle se leva ne pensants plus à ses liannes, puis sentit une pression, grimaça **"Maintenant parlons peu mais franchement, quand est-ce que je serai libre?" "J'ai bien le droit une petite récompense"** Disait-elle en tirant sur les menottes qui lui lacerait la peau, elle serra Les Dents

- **"Mais voyons Katerina"** il se rapprocha d'elle **" Jamais " **lui prit d'une main son visage, la pivoter vers la gauche de façon à pouvoir la sentir **"Tu m'es bien trop précieuse, ton sang, ton corps me sont cher " " puis ta plus belle récompense c'est de reprendre là où nous deux on s'est arrêter " " Tu m'as** **tra****hit** "il lui caressa le cou **"Tu dois le payer ..."** Puis resserra sa main sur son visage **"à me servir jusqu'à ce que je déciderai de ton sort»** Elle roula les yeux, écoeurée par lui pourtant elle souffrait; Katerine bougea sa tête et toucha du bout de son nez le sien

- **«J'en suis sûr qu'on trouvera un petit arrangement"** Il ne pensait pas qu'elle allait se rabaisser à ça, mais était tout enchanté de sa proposition. Sa Katerina était encore là, jeune et farouche

- **"Je t'aime comme ça"** il sourit **"Mais je ne crois pas qu'Elie soit content"**

- **"Qui lui demande son avis»** Elle essaya de lui happé les lèvres, si elle devait rendre la situation moins horribles et moins longue, Elle devait bouger même si ce qu'elle faisait la répugnait **"Il a perdu tout droit sur moi quand il m'a livré à toi " " J'ai un nouveau prince et c'est toi " " Ça toujours été toi, le Meilleure "** ses yeux de biche plantaient dans les siens essayant de se rendre crédible, mais elle échoua. Il s'avait qu'elle a toujours eu une préférence pour son grand frère Élie. Maïs il voulait jouer avec elle, lui faire croire que son numéro fonctionnait. Il attendait de voir jusqu'où, Elle était de prête à aller pour retrouver sa liberté.

- **"Bien, j'ai hâte de voir si tu n'as pas perdu la main"** siffla-t-il triomphant **"Mais pas tout de Suite"** Elle leva la tête puis s'assit sur sa chaise bruyemment vexée puis lui-même tourna vers ses soldats **"Mon fidèle, mon fidèle serviteur"** il planta son regarda dans des yeux marrons Ttrès farouche

Il s'avança, sortit de l'obscurité

- **"Oui Klaus"**

- **"Je te confis une mission ****"**

- **"Je ferai tout et n'importe quoi pour me dégourdir les jambes"** continua-t-il **"Mais je ferai tout pour être à la hauteur de vos attentes, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi"**

- **"Bien"** il tapa dans ses mains **"Viens approche"** Klaus le prit par les épaules et l'emmena Vers Katerine **. "Tu vois cette belle créature, je veux que tu t'approche de son double emploie les moyens que tu veux mais le principale est que tu sois en confiance avec elle et ses proches " " Il est importante que rien ne lui arrive "**

- **"Et ça sera Tout?"** Demanda-t-il d'une manière décontracté qui surprit autant Klaus que Katerine. Il n'avait pas la moindre prétention, c'était la manière d'être de ce loup à la lignée rarissime. Il n'en restait très peu comme lui, les loup-garou original, avaient disparu presque de la surface de la terre. Alors quand Klaus l'avait vu, il l'a prit sous son ailes et apprit Tous ce qu'il savait sur le contrôle de la transformation durant les nuits de pleine lune. Pour Klaus, Il était peu le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, celui qui lui ressemblait. Tout comme lui, Il était enragée, plein de mépris, en voulant à la terre entière. Il avait un peu façonner à sa-propre image, il en était fier .

- **"Non, je veux que tu continues à détourner l'attention de la ville" "Continu à faire Comme ses bons à rien, continuer à terrorisé la ville mais ne te Laisse pas tuer" "Je t'enverrai du renfort"**

- **"On continue les meurtres?"** Demanda Elie en rentrant, les mains dans les poches, la posture assez imposante, Katerine ne voyait que Lui

- **"Ne pose pas de question et charges toi d'elle"** rétorqua Klaus oubliant ce qu'il avait initialement prévu **"J'en suis sur que vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous dire, pendant que moi; je me charge de lui"** le jeune vampire prit peur, le loup d'origine l'empêcha de s'enfuir

- **"Ne me faites pas de mal"**

- **"Tu croyais réellement qu'il allait te laisser vivre l'éternité après tous ce que tu sais"** rétorqua ironiquement le loup

- **"Que c'est mignon"** Klaus reprit le relais **"Mais avant tu vas laisser, ce sorcier rentrer dans ta tête"** le bébé vampire sentit Quelque Chose apparaître derrière Lui. Il prit peur lorsqu'il sentit une décharge électrique quand l'inconnue lui prit la tête. Il se sentait bouillir, dans c'était une véritable torture. Ses Yeux s'injectaient de sang, le corps pantelant entièrement grisée, il se laissa aller sentant presque aucune vie en lui, jusqu'en sentir aucune. Klaus regarda, son arme secrète. **"Alors"**

- **"Il nous a été inutile" "On ne sait rien de plus»** Klaus s'enerva

- **«enterrez le"**

- **"Bien"** dirent deux de ses sbires, ils prirent le corps et partirent

- **"Klaus, je ne veux pas t'inquiète mais on doit tout recommencer" "Et le temps nous manque"**

- **"Je compte sur toi Tyler"** Klaus se tournait vers le loup, ne répondant pas à la réplique inutile du sorcier, il l'avait déjà-analyser la situation

- **"Vous ne inquiétez pas, je ne vous décevrez pas" "Je pars maintenant, je connais un peu la ville"**

- **"Bien"**

- **"On reste en contacte"**

- **"Bien sûr"** il sortit de leur antre. Quant il était enfin seul, loin, il sourit _"trop facile ... ENFIN la liberté"_ Il sentit l'air se remplir ses poumons... c'était bon, il allait en profiter au maximum.

* * *

**- "On a un problème "** Bonnie le regarda surpris

**- "On?" **

**- "Oui tu as bien entendu"**

**- "Maintenant tu m'inclus dans ton cercle d'ami"**

**- "Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité" "Le Shérif Forbes, à un tas de meurtres non élucidés"**

**- "Et bien, on dirait que tu es bien informé" "Je me demande bien ce que tu lui as fait pour que qu'elle t'en parle"**

**- "Des services que je n'offre qu'aux PERSONNES particulière"** Bonnie prit un air dégoûté **"non bécasse, elle sait qu'elle peut compté sur moi quand il s'agit de mort surnaturelle"**

**- "Ok" "Alors qu'est-ce que j'ai avoir avec ça" "Tu as l'air d'avoir la situation en main»**

**- "J'aimerai bien"** Disait-il d'un ton embarrasser **"Maïs la situation a dégénéré, il y a plus de meurtre" "Des nouveaux nés arrivent en ville"**

**- « Je m'en charge déjà"**

**- "Moi aussi et pourtant tous les soirs, Liz est appelé sur des nouvelles scène de crimes" "Si ce n'était pas graves, jamais je ne serai venu vers toi"**

**- "Ok, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus que faire des rondes toutes les nuits" "On ne peut empêcher PERSONNES de venir à MF"** Damon prit un air comme s'il en savait plus **"Tu sais si tu ne me dit pas tout, on ne sera pas plus avancer"**

**- "Et je crois que ses vampires cherchent QUELQUES choses me liant à Stefan"**

**- "Oh!"** Elle s'avança vers lui **" Et comment tu es arrivé à cette conclusion"**

**- "J'ai discuté avec un"**

**- "Ok et tu as une idée de quoi, il s'agit"**

**- "Non, je croyais que c'était Katerine ..."** Il sourit**"Mais tu vas m'aider à le savoir"**

**- "Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je t'aidais "**

**- "La ville est en danger, Bonnie Bennett ne laisserai jamais personnes mourir quand elle a la possibilité de le faire"** C'est lui maintenant qui réduisait l'écart entre eux, leur nez se touchèrent presque

**- «Mais le problème est que je n'ai pas envie de m'associé avec toi"** Elle leva son menton signe qu'elle avait eu le dernier mot, Elle avait cru gagner la bataille mais Damon était loin de se laisser abattre

**- "Alors mets ton orgueils de côté et aides moi tiré cette histoire au clair"** il Lui caressa le visage **"D'accord?"**

**- "Non"** Elle fit un pas en arrière

**- "Ok"** Il releva son buste **"On ne parle pas de toi et ni moi, ni d'Elena" "Juste de la sécurité de la ville" " on sait pas ce qu'ils cherchent , Alors Tout Le monde est potentiellement en danger "**

**- "Comme Elena"**

**- "Quoi Elena?"**

**- "Elle est dans le lot, tu en même fait allusion à elle a l'instant"**

**- ". N'importe quoi, Elle n'a rien avoir avec tout ça si c'était réellement le cas, Stefan serait le premier au ** **courant " "****Je ne serai pas là à perdre mon temps avec toi "**

**- "Alors va voir ton frère dans ce cas" "Et fou moi la paix»** Disait-elle malgré que cette histoire l'intriguait

**- "Il a d'autre de chat à fouetter" "Il ne faut pas l'inquiéter tant qu'on ne sera rien" "Pendant que lui, il joue au parfait petit humain, Nous on s****'occupe des méchants" "Alors ça te dit de nettoyer la ville avec moi? "** Bonnie le regardait lui poser la question attention avec, posa le pour et le contre. L'idée de tuer des vampires, était plaisante mais pas de passer plus de temps avec lui alors qu'elle cherchait à tout prix de l'évite pendant Une semaine ou deux. Mais d'un autre côté, l'avantage était qu'elle aura un oeil sur Lui, Elle sera si il faisait des bêtises. Bonnie aura le loisir de pouvoir connaitre ses points faibles. Il serait ainsi aisé de pouvoir le battre dans un futur lointain. Ainsi Bonnie fera une pierre deux coup, personne ne soupçonnera ses sombres desseins. En plus de ne ditons pas qu'il faut garder ses amis près de soi et ses ennemis encore plus près? C'était nouveau mot d'ordre, tous ses ennemis seront désormais ses amis, ça allait être dur mais si elle voulait obtenir son ancienne vie il fallait faire des sacrifices. C'était son sacrifice ...

- **"Ok, je marche" "Maintenant on fait quoi"** Damon sourit

- **"Je t'emmène faire une petite virée"**


End file.
